mea Regina
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: "He's not my boyfriend" I tell her. "You want him to be, you love him" she states. "No I don't, don't be silly Tilly" I look at Jared. He looks at me, just watching me with a shine in his eyes. I shake my head. "I don't." He shrugs, seeming to be not bothered. "Sure." Kim has to deal with her sister embarrassing her all the time, school and a maybe boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

**None of the other Kim&Jared stories truly fitted me and so i decided to make my own. Enjoy :)**

_**Kim's POV**_

"Hey Kim" Jared Cameron, my life long crush, says as he sits down in the seat next to me.

"H-hi" I stammer, my cheeks heating up. He's only being polite Kim, calm yourself.

"Did we have homework?" he ask, beginning to did through his bag for his textbook.

"No" I answer, keeping my head down.

"Okay, cool, thanks" he says before continuing to look for his book.

I keep my eyes locked on my own textbook, fighting the urge to peak at him. I hate how I love him. I hate it. I always lose my nerve whenever he's near, no matter what. If I see him, BOOM! I turn to jelly. Just a load of wibbly-wobbly mess with no spine to hold it up. I hate him turning me into a nervous mess but I love him. Gosh my life is complicated.

I don't know why I'm worked up now though. Every history lesson, when he takes his seat besides me, he is always polite as says hello. Come on, what other guy would do that? At least he's polite... I guess. It would be better if he actually _knew _me though. I've been sitting next to him for nearly a year and the only thing he knows about me is my name. And that's only my first name, he has no idea what my surname is.

Face it Kim, he's your crush but your not his. He probably fancies Trinity, the pretty blonde girl that moved here a few years ago. She's horrible. He makes fun of me, I don't like her. In fact, the only person I actually like, apart from Jared, is my best-friend; Michael. Actually, I don't like him; I love him. He's the best-friend a girl could wish for.

I've grown up with Michael since I was three, we've been in all the same classes so it was bound to happen. We have the same interests as well, loving to read, draw and paint. I remember when we first stared La Push High, everyone though we were dating because of us always being together. So wrong. Michael's gay. He doesn't act it but he doesn't hide it... if that makes sense... I still love him though! The only bad thing about him being gay is that we often fight over guys, though never of us ever get them.

Do you blame them though? Who would go for someone like me? What with my wide face, small eyes and horribly thin hair. The only kind word to describe me would be 'cute'. Never anything more. I don't care though, its not like I'm overly bothered about looks. Then, there's Michael. He is cute, with his perfect russet skin, puppy brown eyes and button nose. People who know about him being gay tend to stir clear though. Giving him no chance. He'll find someone though, I know that for sure.

"Ms Connweller?" the teacher asks. "Would you like to give us the answer?"

"Urm..." Uh oh, what are we even talking about?!

"Nineteen-twelve" I hear Jared whisper.

"Nineteen-twelve" I say to Mr Rowland. When he nods, I risk a peep at Jared. "Thanks."

Jared nods, never taking his eyes off of the textbook in front of him. Come on Kim, forget about Jared and concentrate on class. Focus. I look down at my open book, my eyes scanning over the words. Oh...Titanic...Great, I must look like a right idiot. See Kim, this is what you get for having a crush. You shouldn't have one, you should stay lonely forever. Maybe that way you'd get decent grades.

For the remainder of class, I try and keep my thoughts off the boy sitting besides me. I say try because I pretty much failed. I think I hate Mr Rowland, for making me sit next to Jared and therefore gain a crush on him. Yeah... I might just hate him.

As I pack my belongings away, I feel someone tap my wrist lightly, "You dropped this."

"Oh, thank you" I mumble, looking up at Jared. I take the pen from his as I meet his gaze.

"Kim..." he breathes, looking at me in shock. His mouth hangs open and his eyes are wide as he looks at me, mixed emotions swimming through his eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask, butterflies racing around in my stomach. When he continues to stare at me, I shove my pen in my pocket and stand up. The bell sounds above our heads, signalling the end of class and the school day. "I have to go. Bye."

"Kimelle" Mr Rowland calls as I begin to walk to the door. "Could I have a word."

_Sure, 'goodbye'. _I sigh, turning around and walking back to his desk. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to take these sheets home and complete them for Monday. They'll improve your grades" he tells me, handing my five sheets of printed paper. "And I expect better concentration from you in future during my lessons. You here to learn Ms Connweller, not daydream."

"Yes sir" I nod, backing towards the door.

"Good" he turns back to the paper work on his desk and I know I'm excused.

I turn on my heel, walking out the classroom as quickly as possible. Ugh. What a way to end the day, five sheets of homework for one subject. The horror. I walk to my locker, turn the dial and pull the door open. I take my Science and Geography textbooks out of bag and put them on the small shelf in my locker. Before closing the locker door, I take out my French textbook and my Photography folder. I secure the lock on my locker, put my folder and book in my bag and begin to walk towards the door to exit the school.

I know Jared's already left, meaning I won't get another peak at him until Monday. Oh well, doesn't matter. I beginning walking to the Kindergarten school, a mere three minute walk away. Its tiny, just a small building with a little garden. Simple. I lean against the fence, waiting for my sisters class to come out.

"Kimmy!" I hear her shout.

"Hey Tiny-Tot!" I smile, bending down so I'm at eye level with her. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, we made cookies!" Tilly smiles, holding up the brown paper bag in her hand. "I saved one for you!"

"Thank you" I smile, kissing her cheek. "Your such a kind girl."

I tuck a lock of her long brown hair behind her ear as she rubs her large brown eyes; sleepy from the long day. I wave to her teacher, letting her know that we're leaving before picking the six year old up. I sit her on my hip, holding her tightly and begin to walk home. She tuck her head into the space between my shoulder and neck, playing with my hair sleepily.

"Your going to start having to go to bed early" I tell her.

"But I don't want to!" she moans, dropping my hair.

"Yes, we'll have dinner, then watch some telly and at half-six we'll have warm milk and cookies" I say. "All ready for bed at seven."

"Kim!" she cries, kicking her small feet against my larger leg.

"Stop. I mean it Tilly, you are going to start going to bed earlier" I tell her. "I'm not having a repeat of this morning."

I put her down as we near our small drive. I look up at the house, sighing at the task that's ahead of me this weekend. Tomorrow, I'm take Tilly around to her friends, then I have to come home and repaint the fence. Not to mention that I also have to clean the house, cook dinner for the my parents and the guests their brining tomorrow, plus cook the chocolate brownies the Kindergarten school's asked for. Then, on Sunday, I have to take Tilly to her swimming club, her cooking club and then go to my own tennis club and band practice. Great, no time to relax.

I usher Tilly into the house, help her take off her coat and then tell her to go tidy her room. As she runs off, I take the cookies into the kitchen and put them into a resealable box before putting them on the top shelf in the cupboard. I walk to the freezer and take out the Chicken Fingers box along with the Potato Waffles. I put some onto the tray and slide them into the oven before throwing the empty boxes in the rubbish. I set the alarm for twenty-five minutes. That's dinner done.

I sit at the table, pulling out the five sheets of history homework. I take my pen from my pocket as my eyes scan over the questions. Great, this is going to be so easy. It might as well say: 'The titanic sank in nineteen-twelve, how hot is the sun?' because that's what the papers are screaming at me. I'm so stupid!

Just as I'm about to write some random answer, there's a knock at my door. With a heavy sigh, I throw my pen down and stand to walk towards the door. When I come out of the small kitchen, Tilly runs passed me squealing like a mad child. She runs for the front door and I don't even make an attempt to stop her, nothing would work; she probably found a hidden sweet in her room.

She pulls open the door, only to frown when all she can see is a guys back; backpack on shoulder. He turns around, sees Tilly and gives her a small smile. I stay hidden behind the door frame, trying not to be seen. Jared Cameron is at my front door. What the actual?! I watch as he crouched to her level, smiling softly at her.

"Hey, Fruit-Loop, where's your sister?" Jared asks.

"Who are you?" Tilly asks accusingly in her small voice.

"I'm Jared" he answers, an amused look written clearly on his face.

"I'm Tilly" my sister informs him, trying to stand a little taller. After a second, she gives up with a 'huff'. "Are you Kimmy's boyfriend?"

I dump my face in my hands as I hear him laugh at her question. Kill me now, how embarrassing! "No, not yet."

What?! Did he just say 'not yet'?! Oh sweet lord! I tip toe backwards, carefully trying not to make a sound as I sneak back into the kitchen. I take my seat again, picking up my pen and trying to look busy. Now Tilly can't rat me out for spying and embarrass me even more.

"Hi" I hear his voice and my heart starts pounding, oh God! I look up and see him standing in the kitchen door way, leaning against it.

"H-hey" I stutter, dropping my pen and quickly standing up.

"Your sister let me in" he says, using his thumb to point behind him.

"Yeah...okay" I nod. "Wh-what ar-are you do-doing here?"

"I saw that you got extra history work, thought I would offer to help" he shrugs, giving me one of his breathtaking smiles.

"Oh, tha-" _Beep! _Thanks cooker, just interpret me. "Sorry! One minute, sit down."

I rush over to the cooker, pull on the oven gloves and pull out the tray. Oh, I am so lucky. I take the gloves off, turn the cooker off and get two plates down before dishing up the dinners. I put the larger plate, mine, into the microwave for later. I grab a child's size knife and fork and bring them to the table.

"Tilly!" I call and I put her dinner on the table. "Dinner!"

"Do you often cook for your sister?" Jared asks, nodding at the plate.

"Yeah, my parents work a lot. I'm used to it" I shrug. "Tilly, I said your dinner is ready."

"In a minute!" she calls back to me.

"No, now or there with be no cookies or warm milk later" I warn.

"Fine" she mumbles, dragging her feet as she walks into the kitchen.

"Sorry" I say to Jared. "Do you want anything? A drink or something?"

"Can I have a cookie?" he asks hopefully, the look on his face melting my heart.

"Sure" I nod.

I turn around and go to the cupboard, grabbing the cookie box. I put the box on the corner between Jared and I, trying to keep them from Tilly and her watching eyes. When I look up to Jared, his eyes are watching me; following my every move. I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, turning them a horrid and unwanted pink.

He smiles at me before reaching and taking a cookie. I cast my eyes downwards, feeling even more embarrassed. Why am I so shy? Why aren't I confident? My heart beats like crazy, I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. How bad?! Calm down Kim, calm down.

"Cookies are good" Jared comments.

"I made them at school" Tilly tells him excitedly.

"Wow, their really good" he assures her. "You'd make a great chef Fruit-Loop."

"Kimmy, tell your boyfriend that I'm not a cereal" she whines.

"He's not my boyfriend" I tell her.

"You want him to be, you love him" she states.

"No I don't, don't be silly Tilly" I look at Jared. He looks at me, just watching me with a shine in his eyes. I shake my head. "I don't."

He shrugs, seeming to be not bothered. "Sure."

Kill me, please, someone kill me. You kill me and I'll be in debt to you forever. Why do I have to have the embarrassing sister? Why does she have to tell my crush that I like him? Why can't I kill my sister? I seriously hate my sister, no lie. Anyone want to buy a six year old little girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes?

"Don't be embarrassed Kim" I hear Jared's voice, he seems so far away.

"D-don't be em-embarrassed? How could I not be?" I ask, shaking my head in disbelief. "I have the worst sister."

"No you don't, your sisters cool" he replies. "And I'm not embarrassed so you shouldn't be either."

"Easy for you to say" I chuckle humourlessly.

I take Tilly's empty plate and put it in the sink, dismissing her from the table. She jumps down from her seat, waves and Jared and runs from the room. I turn the hot water on, squirting some washing liquid into the filling sink. I shut the water off and quickly wash the plate, scrubbing all the grime from it.

Jared walks over, leaning against the counter next to the sink. "There's a bonfire on Sunday... and I was wondering if your would like to go...with me..."

"You want me to go to a bonfire with you?" I ask, my voice high and my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah" he nods. "Can you?"

I shake my head, sighing. "I have to look after Til."

"Bring her along" he quickly says. "It'll be fun, Claire will be there."

"Claire? Claire Young?" I question.

"Yep" he answers.

"Til likes her, she's going round to hers tomorrow. Well, to Claire's aunts" I inform him.

"Emily's? That's great!" he smiles. "We could hang out tomorrow as well."

"I can't, I have to paint the fence before my parents get home, and tidy the house and cook dinner. They're having some people over" I shake my head.

"I could help" he offers.

"You would help me?" I ask in disbelief.

"I would do anything for you" he tells me sincerely.

Oh, God! I'm floating. "O-okay. Th-thank y-you."

"I have to go, but I'll leave my answers here for you to copy up" he tells me.

He picks up his back, slinging it over his shoulder. As we walk to the door, Tilly comes running up to us. She wraps herself round Jared's leg, hugging him goodbye. He pats her head, telling her he'll see her tomorrow. She beams at him before turning around and running back to her room.

"I'll see you later Kimmy" He smiles, tapping my nose lightly with his index finger. "Have a nice night."

"You too" I smile back. "And thank you, for everything."

"Any time" he grins, starting to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow mea Regina."

**All types of reviews welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know that little bit of time between New Moon and Eclipse? that's when Jared goes back to school in this story. Thanks for the favourites and follows :D**

_**Kim's POV**_

"Come on, Tiny-Tot, time to wake up" I say as I gently shake her shoulders. "Come on, you're going to go see Claire today. Remember?"

"I don't want to" she moans, rolling over in bed.

"Don't you want to go play with Claire, you could take those cookies you made" I tell her. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Can I have chocolate for breakfast?" she asks, peeking up at me.

"Yes" I nod, laughing. "Now come on. I want you to pick out your clothes and a few toys that you want to take. I'll get your breakfast, then you'll have a wash and then you can go. Okay?"

"Okay" she nods, pulling herself out of bed and over to the dresser.

I leave Tilly's bedroom and go down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen. I reach up to the cupboard and pull out the special cereal, Coco Shreddies. I tip some cereal into a bowl, then adding a quarter of a bowl of milk. I put the bowl on the table and call Tilly in. after sitting her at the table and telling her to eat her breakfast nicely, I leave and go into the bathroom.

I put the plug in the bathtub, turning on the hot and cold water. I leave the water to run and go next door into Tilly's room. What the?! I take out her favourite princess bag and lay it on the bed before looking over the clothes. Shaking my head, I take the brown bottoms and change them for a pair of jeans that would match her princess top. I pack three of the seven toys she has laid out. I leave the bag at the end of the bed, grab a towel from the top of her wardrobe and go back to the bathroom.

I shut the water off, putting the towel on the closed toilet lid. I go back to the kitchen and take the bowl from Tilly, who just sits there looking bored. After putting it in the sink, I pick my sister up and take her to the bathroom. I give her a bath using her favourite strawberry shampoo and _my _vanilla body wash.

I pull the plug, letting her sit in the draining water till its nearly all gone. I make her stand up, wrapping the towel around her, picking her up and carrying her back to the room. I help her dry off before telling her to get herself dressed. I take the towel and putting it in the laundry basket in the bathroom, along with her dirty clothes.

As I walk to the kitchen, I shout to let her know we can go when she's dressed. I quickly wash up her bowl and the plate I used for dinner last night, drying them and putting them away. Tilly comes running in, her coat on, her bag on her shoulders and her dolly in her hand. I leave my tea towel on the kitchen counter and walk to the hall. I take my black coat off the coat peg and pull it on, pulling my hair from inside the collar out.

"Have you got everything?" I ask, doing the buttons of my coat up.

"Yep" she replies. "Can I take Dolly?"

"Of course" I smile. "Oh! The cookies! Wait here."

I jog back into the kitchen and grab the box that I had prepared earlier. I grab the keys off of the living room table as I pass through, tucking them into my pocket as I go back to the hall. Taking Tilly's hand, I step out of the front door. The doors clicks as it closes, the use of an automatic lock.

We take a right at the end of the drive, walking down the deserted road. Its only nine-thirty, most people are still asleep. When I spoke to Emily, Claire's aunt, yesterday morning, she asked if we could make it for ten. I didn't see a problem with that. I'm normally up early so it makes no difference to me and Tilly's normally up at ten. She can deal with losing thirty minutes.

We walk down the road towards Emily's, the only things around us being trees. Tilly skips in front, keeping closer to the tree line than to the road; just like I told her. She talks to Dolly, laughing at what her toy 'says'. I love watching her play, having a childhood I never had. In a way, she's so my much luckier than I was.

My parents are always away on business, doing something or another and barely ever coming home. I used to have a nanny, someone who made me dinner, put me to bed at night and took me to school. When Tilly turned five, they found no need for her. I could take her to school in the morning and pick her up at night, way use the extra money on a nanny? Tilly misses nanny Turner but not our parents, they haven't been around long enough to be missed.

I guess that doesn't really show why she's lucky. Nanny Turner wasn't the best, far from it. She was mean and only done the bare minimal. That's why she's lucky to have me, I care about her; I want to make sure she's happy. Turner didn't care. Why should she?

As we round a turning, a house comes into view. Tucked into some trees is a little house, seeming magical and enchanting. On the small porch, Claire is running round while being watched by Emily and another person, a guy. I recognise him from school, Quil. What's he doing here?

"Tilly!" Claire squeals, running off the steps and towards my sister.

"Claire!" Tilly giggle, running to meet her friend.

"Morning" Emily smiles, standing up and walking to me.

"Hi" I say, returning her hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you" she nods before turning to Quil, "Go get Jared."

"Jared's here?" I ask, surprise obvious in my voice.

"Yes, he's always here" she replies. "He's good friends with Sam, my fiancée."

"Oh" I say.

"Kimmy!" Jared voice is laced with a smile and I watch as he jumps the steps on his way to us.

"Hey" I smile, feeling my cheeks redden.

If its possible, he looks even better than he did yesterday. At school he normally wears a pair of jeans and some long-sleeved shirt, not today though. He's wearing cut-off shorts, showing off his long legs. He also wears a sleeveless shirt, showing his muscled arms and a tattoo on his top right arm. Hot.

"Are you ready to go?" he ask as he approaches.

"Yeah" I nod, my stomach swarming with butterflies.

"Great" he smiles. "We can take the truck back."

"Okay, sure" I hand Emily the box of cookies. "Tilly wanted to give you some of these. She made cookies at school..."

"Oh, that's so sweet. Thank you" she takes them from me happily. "We can have them for a snack later."

"Okay, well, I'll come back later. Call me if you need me" I wave. "And Tilly, behave or I mean it – no TV or anything for a week."

"Bye" she waves, running into the house with Claire.

I walk to the truck where Jared is waiting, holding the door open for me. My cheeks heat up even more as I climb in and buckle up. I mumble out a 'thanks' as he shuts the door. He jogs to the drivers sight, hopping in with ease. He turns the engine on and backs out of the driveway, turning around and driving down the road. After five minutes of comfortable silence, we arrive at my house.

We get out of the car and walk towards my house. I take the keys out of my pocket, selecting the the the circled end one. I put it in the lock at twist, pushing the door open. I step to the side as I take my coat off, allowing Jared to step into the house.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask as I lead him through to the kitchen, dropping my keys on living room table as I pass.

"No, I'm fine thank" he replies.

"Okay" I nod. "Well, how do you want to do this?"

"What needs doing?" he asks.

"The fence needs a new coat of paint, the lawn needs cutting, the house needs to be cleaned and I need to prepare dinner" I tell him, counting them off on my fingers.

"Alright, I'll take the fence and lawn and you beginning on the cleaning" he says, starting to back out. "The stuffs in the garage right?"

"Yeah" I nod. "And Jared?! Thanks, for the help and stuff."

"Any time mea Regina" he grins.

"What does that mean?" I call after him.

I hear his laughter as he leaves, realising I'm not even going to get a reply. Sighing, I go to the bathroom, deciding to start with the laundry first. I pick up the basket, caring into the little laundry room at the back of the house. I separate the whites from the colours, putting the colours in first. I then go back into the house and into the living room. Lets go.

I grab a large plastic bag and carry it around with me, putting all of Tilly's toys in it. I leave that bag on the sofa and go get a black trash bag. I pick us loose sweet wrappers and broken parts of toys, throwing them in the bag. I leave that bag near the bin in the kitchen, ready to be taken out when I'm done. I then take Tilly's toy bag and drop it in her room before going back to the living room and putting the different object laying around around. When that's done, I take the hovers and go over everything; making sure there's not a hair anywhere before mopping the floors.

I move on to the bathroom after. I empty the little big, scrub the surfaces and clean the floors. Next is Tilly's room. I put away her toys, make her bed and hover the carpet. My room. As soon as you enter my room you are met with the bed, with only a thin walkway on the other side as well. That's what I get for wanting a double bed. Above my bed are pictures of friends, family and our old dog who died a few years back. At the end of the bed is a little white trunk that doubles for a seat when I keep all my important belongings. Opposite my bed is my small wardrobe with all my clothes crammed inside.

I open the windows to let fresh air inside and also change the bed sheets. I put the homework that was sitting at the end of my bed in the trunk before hovering the floors, closing the door as I exit. I don't go in my parents bedroom, their never here long enough to make it messy. I quickly mop the hall floors and I back up to the front room. I take the mop into the kitchen, ready to leave it near the back door.

"Your finished?" I ask Jared as I walk in, seeing him sit at the table. "That was quick."

"Its been two hours Kimmy" he laughs, watching as I put the bucket down.

"I knew that" I tell him. "I was just testing you."

I pull out my phone from my pocket as I walk to the fridge, scrolling to find my moms contact info. When I find it, I send her a text. **I'm having a friend over for dinner as well. He's been really helpful today and it would only be polite. Dinner will be ready for four. **I pull of the chicken and vegetables and put them on the kitchen counter.

"Jared, do you... do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to... but you can...if you want..."

"Yeah" he grins, standing up and coming over to hug me.

Jared Cameron is hugging me! Oh my God! Though its a shock, it feels so right as his arms rest around my waist. I feel my arms moving of their own decision, going around his neck. I hug him back and feel him bury his nose in my neck. His arms around me tighten as he holds me too him, breathing the scent of my neck in. We stay like this for about five minutes, just holding each other before I ruin it.

"Jared, I have to make dinner" I say softly into his ear.

He kisses my neck before releasing me with a heavy sigh. "Can't we just get take out? I would prefer to hug you."

"No, we can't" I chuckle, my cheeks blazing. "Now come on, don't be a baby. Peal those carrots and potatoes."

"Yes ma'am" he smiles, mock saluting me.

As he gets to work on the vegetables, I begin reading the chicken for roasting. When its in the oven, I start to cut up the vegetables and put them in a pan. I put the pan onto the hob and switched it on. Okay, now to clean the kitchen. I usher Jared into the living room where I chuck him the remote for the TV. I clean the kitchen sides, set the table for later and then quickly cleaned the floor. Done.

"And I said, do I look like I care?!" my mothers laughter filled the kitchen.

"So right" my moms friend laughs, her high voice ringing through the room.

"Kimelle, pass me carrots please" mom says, holding her hand out for the bowl. I pass them over and she loads her plate, not even offering a 'thanks'.

"That was a good meal Kimelle" my father says, nodding in approval.

"Thank you" I smile.

"Your a great cook" Jared smiles at me, causing me to blush.

"Thanks" I mumble.

"The peas were a little hard" dads friend comments.

"I didn't think so, mine were nice" Jared disagrees.

I take his hand under the table, squeezing it and hoping he'll understand. You don't answer back to my parents or their friends. No one talks after, just keeps quite as mom finishes her carrots. After five minutes, they stand up and walk into the living room; my father staying behind to tell me to clean up before following his wife.

I collect the plates, scarping the left over food into the trash bag before putting the plates in the sink. I turn the water on, squirting washing up liquid in. While the sink fills, I take a cloth and wipe down the table. I go back to the sink and begin to wash the plates while Jared sits at the table talking to Tilly.

"You shouldn't let them talk to you like that" Jared says, suddenly appearing behind me.

"Well, what could I say? Their my parents Jared, I can't say no" I sigh.

"They should treat you like a maid though" he tells me. He sighs before picking up a tea towel. "You wash and I'll dry."

And that's what we do. I wash, he dries and then little Tilly helps put the things away. After this I get Tilly ready for bed, helping her brush her teeth and change into her pyjamas. She says goodnight to our parents, who hardly take notice, and to their friends who barely manage a 'night'. She hugs Jared and I watch as he kisses the top of her head, smiling at her softly. I tuck her in and then we go back to my room.

"Kimelle, we're leaving" my dad says, poking his head round the door.

"Okay" I say, jumping up to kiss his cheek. "Bye."

"Bye" he turns and walks down the hall.

"Isn't he staying here?" Jared asks, I shake my head. "What about your mom?"

"No. They only stay about once a month" I shrug. "Sometimes once every two months."

"They were here for four hours tonight and they hardly even showed you or Tilly any affection" he shakes his head in disbelief.

"We're used to it" I tell him. "Don't worry about it Jared."

"Okay...I have to go now though" he sighs, standing up. "I have work."

I walk him to the door where he grabs the jacket he retrieved earlier from home. After shrugging the jacket on, he pulls me close for a hug. My cheeks burn, my heart pounds. Do crushes normally do this?! Oh well, I'm not complaining.

"See you on Monday, mea Regina" he whispers to me, kissing my forehead and then leaving. Oh yes you hunky piece of meat, which I will never even think those words again, I will see you on Monday.

"Okay, bye!" I wave.

**Thank you for reading! Leave me a review and you will make my day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Sorry it took so long, got addicted to 'Supernatural' ! And I think that I'm in love with Sam ! Anyway, back to the story. I've been asked what 'mea Regina' means. as a writer, I want you to learn this when the character does. I complete understand though if you want to know now and If you do want to know now, leave me a review and I will PM. Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews! I want more!**

_**Kim's POV**_

_Beep!_

Please be quiet.

_Beep!_

Can you be quiet, please?

_Beep! _

Shut up!

_Beep!_

Shut up you idiot, I am trying to sleep! Do you not understand that?! Now, Shut up!

…

Thank you.

_Beep!_

I throw my covers back with a screech and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I hate Monday mornings, they belong to the Devil. Or anything worse than the Devil even. I reluctantly get out of bed and go to the bathroom, pulling my clothes off and stepping into the hot shower that's joined the to bathtub. I used my vanilla shampoo, conditioner and body wash; loving the smell.

After my shower, I go back to my room and dry off. I towel dry my hair as best I can and then put it in a long plait. I pull on a pair of wash blue jeans, a long-sleeved white shirt and a long black cardigan. For make-up I put on some mascara and a layer of strawberry chapstick.

I quickly eat a bowl of cereal and get Tilly's toast ready. I put my bowl in the sink, Tilly's breakfast on the table and jog to the bathroom to start Tilly's bath. When the waters running, I wake her up and tell her to run and get her breakfast. While the water for the bath runs, I quickly brush my teeth.

I turn off the water, grab a towel and go to the kitchen to get Tilly. I give her the towel and tell her to go wait for me in the bathroom. I put her plate in the sink, quickly wipe the table before going into the bathroom. I help Tilly wash her hair, putting the strawberry shampoo on her hair and letting her rub it in. she squeals when the cold strawberry body wash drops on her shoulders. She cleans her body, washes the soap off and I help her out of the bath.

I dress her in a purple shirt with a rainbow on the front with a pair of light blue jeans. I brush her damp hair out and pull that into a side plait, the end hanging over her left shoulder. I walk back to the kitchen and wash the dishes while she get her school bag ready. I put my coat on, helped Tilly's into hers, grabbed my bag, keys and phone and then walk Tilly out the door.

"Kim, what's Jared doing here?" Tilly's little voice breaks the morning.

"What?" I ask, looking up from her face and down the driveway.

"Morning mea Regina" Jared's voice wraps around my mind.

He leans against his truck in my driveway, smiling smugly as he looks at me. He walks up to me, still smiling happily. As he takes Tilly's hand from my own, he kisses my cheek; causing my cheeks to become red. He walks Till to the truck and sits her in the back-seat. I slowly walk to the truck and watch as he finishes securing her into the booster seat. He closes her door before opening my door for me.

"Oh, thanks" I mumble, climbing in and doing my seat belt.

"Your welcome" he smiles, leaning in to kiss my forehead. He closes the door and hurries round to his side of the vehicle. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, thanks" I nod. "Why did you pick me up?"

"Why not? Its cold, I don't want you walking in the cold" he replies. "Or Tilly."

"Okay" I smile. "Thank you."  
"Any time mea Regina" he tells me.

Mea Regina... that must mean something nice... it sounds nice. I like it, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy. And happy. I like this feeling. I like that he picked me up this morning. And we're driving to Tilly's school, my sister's school. How many boys would help you drop your sister off at school? I think I'm falling in love with Jared Cameron all over again. I'm not complaining, believe me.

The radio is on and Jared taps the beat out on the steering wheel with his fingertips; singing along. His voice is low, slightly muffled but I can hear it. Its soft, relaxing and utterly beautiful. I never knew he could sing, and here I thought I was a stalker.

My favourite song, 'Holiday' by Green Day, starts spilling out of the speakers. What can I say, I have a bad side... sometimes. I swear my heart nearly explodes when Jared continues so sing, knowing all the lyrics.

"Kim! Kim! Sing, Kim!" Tilly starts begging from the back seat. "This is your song, sing! Please, Kimmy, please."

"You sing?" Jared asks, glancing over to look at me.

"Only to Tilly...and in the shower...and in my room" I reply, my face heating up.

"Sing" he orders.

"Yeah, Kimmy, sing" Tilly says.

When I look at Jared, he batters his eyelashes at me. What the heck, why not? I turn to face the window, looking out as I begin to let the lyrics escape my lips. I kept my voice at an even volume, just loud enough for Tilly to hear. She normally sits outside the door when I shower in the afternoon, listening to me sing; I've caught her. She also sometimes sits in my room and makes request for songs...its crazy.

I've had to sing 'Over the rainbow', 'Mary had a little lamb', 'A spoonful of sugar', 'A part of your world' and much more. I don't love to sing but it makes Tilly smile, and that's what's important; if she's happy then I am too. If it isn't already obvious, I'd do anything to keep Tilly smiling... I love her.

"I didn't know you could sing" Jared says when the song is over, his voice full of wonder.

"Like I said: only to Tilly, in the shower and in my room. That's it" I sigh, refusing to look at him.

"You should join the music band or something, your voice needs to be heard" he tells me. I shake my head, sighing again. "I'm serious Kim, you've got one hell of a beautiful voice. Imagine all the other songs you could sing."

"She sings the song from the boat film good!" Tilly informs Jared, I can just imagine her grinning.

"Boat song?" he asks, confused.

"_Titanic_. She's on about _Titanic_" I answer him. "Like I said: I sing in the shower."

"Ha! My girls talented" Jared chuckles.

'_My Girl_'?! Did he really just call me that?! Oh sweet Lord Jesus! I thinking I'm going to pass out. Someone hand me a fan and some water! If I were to die right now, I would be the definition of a happy spirit. I truly am falling in love with him all over again. And I'm still not complaining.

The car pulls to a stop on the road in front of Tilly's school and I quickly jump out. I welcome the cold air as it hits me, needing it to calm my burning face. I pull Tilly's door open and unbuckle her belt, helping her from her car seat. I close the car door, take Tilly's hand and walk her to her school.

"Have you got everything?" I ask her as we near the door.

"Yep" she nods.

"Good" I smile. "The brownies are in your bag, make sure to share them."

"Kimmy, why don't you like Jared?" Tilly questions, confusion written on her face.

"I do" I reply.

"Then tell him" she advises. "He loves you and then you'll be together and then you'll kiss!"

"No, Tilly, that's not going to happen" I tell her. I pull the door to the school open and usher her in; walking her to the class room. I kiss her forehead. "I love you, see you later."

"Love you too! And tell him or I will" she threatens, calling after me.

I hate my sister. That evil little missy! Ugh! I hate it when she plays that game. Some how, she always knows if I have really done something, if not, she'd do it for me. Its like she's a witch or something. I swear she has her own little pixie spies. It seriously worries me. Not joking.

I half expect Jared to have left, carried on to school. He didn't go though. There, right in front of the school, is his truck still. I'm special. I walk over, pulling the door open and climbing in. He smiles at me before starting the engine and carrying on to our school.

"You didn't have to wait for me" I tell him. "I would have understood if you went on."

"I would never leave you behind" he says, his voice firm and sincere.

"I don't know what's changed with you...but...I like it" I inform him. "I like that you talk to me, I like that you care about my sister and I going out in this weather, I like how eat the silly cookies I make and I like...you."

"You like me?" he asks. Great, he's going to go laugh at me now. "Like me, like me? Like, maybe date like me?"

I keep my head turned towards the window as I nod, knowing my cheeks are beyond red. I'm surprised they haven't exploded. I feel his fingers on my skin, tracing the curve of my neck. His gently grip my chin, forcing me to look at him. His eyes meet mine and I nearly melt. His eyes are full of adoration, love and hope as he looks at me. He leans forward, putting his lips to my ear.

"Good, because your mine" he whispers. He kisses my forehead, my eyelids, both cheeks, nose, chin, my neck and then finally...he kisses my lips. His lips are soft, hesitant as he waits for me to panic and pull back; which I don't. This has been my dream for years, I'm not about to run away.

His lips are warm on mine, soft as they brush against my tender skin. When I don't pull back, his kiss becomes firmer. His lips press against mine as one oh his hands goes to the back of my neck, the other to my waist. My left hand rests on his strong arm, holding on, while my right hand is tangled in his hair. His fingers go under my shirt, grazing my skin softly.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

With a heavy sigh, Jared reluctantly pulls away from me. Giving me a smile and a wink, he turns to open his door. He shouts after pull, cursing him for interrupting. I keep quiet, my head low as I open my door and jump out. I pull my bag on my shoulders with a sigh.

"Come on, lets go" Jared says, grabbing my hand and pulling me to school.

"Jared..." I begin.

"What?" he raises an eyebrow, looking at me questionably.

"We just made out, in the school car park...where everyone could see us" I hiss.

"I know, and it was a good session" he smiles. "I sure as hell enjoyed it. And I'm planning on doing it again."

He stops to brush his lips over mine...right in front of the entrance to school...where everyone could see us. I hear a few sharp intakes of breath but Jared ignores them, so I do too. Feeling brave, I push up on my tip toes, making my lips press harder against his.

"I like this new Kim, all brave and sexy" he murmurs against my lips.

"Don't get used to it, once in a lifetime show" I chuckle, pulling back and taking the lead on the way to locker.

"My lockers closer and yet you want to go to your locker first?!" he asks in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, I'm more important" I joke.

"Indeed you are mea Regina" he agrees seriously. "Indeed you are."

**Leave me a review, criticism is welcome - I really am happy with whatever you write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I read over my story and noticed that I missed out the bonfire, I'm such a retard. SORRY! So yeah. hope you guys don't mind kissing... ;)**

**Anyway, I'm really happy that your enjoying this! Thanks for sticking with this story, I know its not that good but yeah. I enjoy writing it!**

_**Kim's POV**_

I feel brave, brilliant, beautiful; and all because of those two kisses. I can't believe I kissed Jared in front of the school where everyone could see us. As soon as our lips connected, I didn't care that there was other people around, if fact they didn't exist.

I sit in Geography alone, arriving to the last class before lunch early. My pen taps against the surface of the table, beating out the drumming tune for the song Jared was singing this morning. I look out the window, towards the trees that are half covered by fog.

A hand slams down on my table. "What the hell is going on with you and Cameron?!"

"Nothing" I shrug, eyes still on the window.

"Don't lie to me Kim, I have sources" Maya tells me, taking the seat just in front of mine. "I was told that you two were having a full make-out session in Jared car this morning before Paul Lahote broke it up. And then, you two were kissing just before entering the main building!"

"Its was a nice kiss" I sigh dreamily.

"Shut up! I want to know why" she tells me.

"Your lucky that we're friends" I laugh.

Maya had moved to La Push three years ago. I had been assigned to show her around and we got to know each other for the morning. Then 'popular girl' Rosemary Daris started to talk to her. For some reason, still unknown to me, Maya didn't like her and decided to stick with me and Michael.

I look at Maya, my eyes instantly meeting hers as she smiles at me. Her beautiful dark chocolate skin is flushed slightly from where she had run to class. Her brown eyes, though dark, sparkle with light and mischief. Her light lips are pulled into a wide smile as she watches me.

"I don't know what happened" I sigh. "We just hung out over the weekend and then, this morning in his car, he kissed me. The way he looks at me...its like he adores me. And he keeps calling me 'mea Regina' too."

"mea Regina?!" she ask, gasping in shock with her eyes wide. "He seriously calls you that?!"

"Yeah" I nod. "Why? What does is mean?"

She looks around the class room as its slowly filling up before leaning towards me and whispering. "It means 'my Queen'!"

"What?! No it doesn't" I shake my head.

"It does, I know it does" she tells me. "Its Romanian, and I used to live there!"

"For two years" I chuckle.

"Well then! That's long enough" she says before sighing and glancing to the front of the room. "What's he doing here?"

My eyebrows pull down in confusion as I look to see who she means. Walking through the door is Jared, he smiles and starts walking straight towards me. Does he have to be in another one of my classes? I don't mean it like that, I just mean that he's so god damn distracting; and that's just by being in the room.

Smiling, he sits down besides me. After placing his books down, he leans back in his chair; throwing an arm over the back of mine. Maya raises an eyebrow at me, smirking before turning round in her seat.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Jared, turning to face him.

He shrugs. "I swapped my classes around. I was meant to have Geography last lesson and Bio now. I swapped and just had Bio... now I'm in Geography."

"Well, I know your in Geography now" I roll my eyes. "But why?"

"What? Can't I have a lesson with you?" he ask, throwing his hands up in innocence.

"We have History together" I tell him.

"My point, only one lesson" he says. "I wanted more."

sSirking, he leans forward and presses his lips to mine. The arm that was on my chair is now around my shoulders, pulling me to him. I pull myself away from his, cheeks blazing as I shake my head. His eyebrows are raised at me, silently asking what I'm doing.

"I won't kiss you during class" I whisper.

"The class actually hasn't even started yet" Jared smirks.

"It will soon" I tell him.

"Have you ever skipped Geography?" he ask, grinning at me. I shake my head. "Good, then you won't get a detention."

"What?" I say.

He grabs our bags and books, takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. Laughing lightly, he drags me from the class room; ignoring my protests. We jog down the corridor before stopping in front of a door. Jared opens it, peaking in before dragging me inside. He drops are bags on the floor, puts our books on the closes table. He pulls me to him, crashing his lips against mine.

I lean into him, my body pressing his. His arms wrap around me as he holds me to his chest, my arms go round his neck. My fingers run through his hair, making his hands tighten on my waist. I feel his tongue run against my bottom lip before pushing into my mouth. I give a soft moan when his tongue brushes mine.

He picks me up, sitting me on desk and standing between my legs. This is so much easier, now I don't have to be standing on my toes and he doesn't have to be leaning down. One of his hands goes to my, pulling the bundle out so he can run his hand through it.

We pull apart when we hear giggling and the door opens. A girl comes stumbling into the room backwards, a guy holding her and kissing her neck. The girl trips over our bags, nearly falling; she would have too if the guy didn't catch her. As his face leaves her neck, I realise who it is.

"Damn, Paul!" Jared growls. "Why do have to ruin everything?!"

"What?!" Paul says, looking around confused before locking eyes with Jared. "What are you doing in here man?"

"What am I? Dude, I was here first!" Jared hisses. "And can't I kiss my girlfriend when I want to?!"

Girlfriend?! Oh sweet lord, I'm Jared's girlfriend. Jared Cameron just called me, Kimelle Connweller, his girlfriend! I think I've died and gone to heaven. Still don't mind. Okay, I need to stop thinking that, seriously. Not that I really mind.

"Kissing and then what?" Paul asks, raising an eyebrow at Jared.

"What?! No! We only just started dating and anyway, I wouldn't do it in a class room" Jared replies.

I slide of the table, grabbing my bag and books. I look at the girl who Paul had came in with. "I don't have sex with someone after one kiss, I'm not a slag."

"You lit-" the girl started.

"What? What can you seriously call me? Bitch? Jerk? Asshole? Bastard?" I ask. "Sure but you can't call me a slut, whore or slag because I'm not like you. Plus, I'm not tacky enough to fuck in a class room."

I glance a Jared before I leave, giving a small wave. He's smiling at me, as if he's proud of what I just said. Heck, I'm proud of what I just said. I've never felt so brave, never in my life. I stood up for myself, against pull and against that girl who was looking at me; judging me.

I blame Jared. Since he came round on Saturday, I haven't been as afraid. I've told Jared my feelings for him, I've stood up for myself. All that in three days, imagine what I could do in a week, month, year. I'm proud of myself, I truly am.

"Kimmy" Jared calls after me, jogging to catch up. He wraps an arm around my waist easily as we walk, as if it was the most simple thing in the world. "I'm proud of what you said back there, to Paul and that girl. They were wrong to look and talk to you like that."

"You don't think I was being too harsh or bitchy?" I ask, my voice low and slightly shaky.

"God, no!" he replies. "They deserved it. You did well, mea Regina."

"What does that mean?" I question, stopping in the middle of the deserted hallway. "You keep calling me it..."

"I'll tell you later, but trust me... its good and I mean it" he smiles, leaning down to kiss me.

"Okay" I murmur against his lips, feeling like I could trust him with my life.

"So...Kimmy..." he says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Do you want to hang out some time? You know, just us two?"

"Yeah" I nod quickly. "And I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the bonfire last night, Tilly fell asleep as soon as we got home. I really am sorry." "Its fine, quit apologizing. I understand, Claire's the same" he assures me. "their only little."

I sigh with relief, thank go he understands. I didn't mean to cancel on him, I was really excited to go. But then, when we got home, Tilly fell asleep when she sat on the couch. She was so tired and I didn't think it fair to wake her up and go to the cold beach. I had called Jared and explained everything, he understood and even came round. I put Till to bed and then we watched a movie. It was nice, comfortable. We talked easily and we eat ice-cream. It was fun.

"So, when do you want to go?" I ask. "It can't be tonight, I'll need to talk to Maya and ask her to babysit."

"Okay" he nods. "is Wednesday okay? I can't do tomorrow, I have work."

"Wednesday's great" I grin. "Yeah."

"Great, is it alright if I pick you up at five?" he asks. "We could grab a meal, go to the cinema."

"Yeah, that's brill" I nod. "How...How should I dress? I mean, I don't want to over dress or under dress or anything...you know..."

"Wear a nice dress, nothing to fancy" he tells me. "Or a skirt."

"Okay" I smile.

"Its doesn't matter what you wear though" he smiles. "You'd look beautiful even if you were wearing a rubbish bag."

I feel the blush working at my cheeks as his compliment took hold of me. Smiling still, he leans down and kisses me, holding me tightly. He then buries his face in my hair and I swear to god that he's smelling me. But oddly enough, I don't mind; it feels normal. Anyway, I have a date! Yes, Kimelle, you rock girlfriend! Whoo!

**Leave me a review! :) it would really make my day and give me a real boost. Criticism is welcome, I don't mind :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry its been a while :( ! Here's the next chapter though! :D XD**

We pull up to my driveway, gliding softly to a stop. I sigh as I look up at house, knowing I'm going to have to act like a parent again tonight. I hear Tilly's seatbelt click before she leans forward and kisses Jared's check. Giggling, she leaps out of the car, nearly falling as she does so. As she runs towards the house, I turn to Jared to see him silently laughing.

"Sorry about her, she's a monster" I say.

"Well, its better than if she was trying to kill me" he chuckles.

"Yeah" I smile, undoing my seat belt and getting out of the truck. Before I close the door, I look at him and see he has those longing, heart-breaking eyes. "Did...did you want to come inside for a bit?"

His eyes light up and a breathtaking smile takes over him face. "Sure."

"Great!" I grin, closing the door.

I jog round to the front of the truck, entwining my fingers with Jared's as we walk towards the house. I lead him down the hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen. I let go of his hand then, walking to the freezer to get some food out. I grab a packet of sausages and the bag of chips. When I turn around, Jared's at the counter with a brownie in his mouth and putting the box back.

"Enjoying that?" I ask, making him jump.

"Your a brilliant cook" he says, giving a small smile as he turns around.

"Those were Tilly's brownies" I tell him.

He shrugs, not looking bothered. "You sister loves me."

"Are yo-" I start before I'm interrupted.

"Jared, your still here!" Tilly says, running in and grabbing his hand. She starts pulling on his hand, trying to drag him from the room. "Come look at this."

"Go" I laugh. "I'll make you some food as well."

"Thanks" he smiles before leaving with my annoying sister.

I grab another packet of sausages before going to the cooker. I decide to cook all the sausages and chips, Jared has got a big appetite. I put the food into the oven, setting the timer. I take my phone from my pocket and put it on record as I sneak to Tilly's room, knowing full well what's she done.

I nearly burst out laughing when I walking in. Around his waist, over his jeans, he wears a pink tutu. A pretty, plastic tiara is on his head, sitting there proudly. There's smudged pink on his lips, purple on his eyes lips and... messy pink polish on his nails. Biting my lip, I lift my phone up.

Jared sees me then and immediately starts running towards me. With a squeal, I turn and pelt from the room. As I run into the living room, a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. Jared pulls me to his chest, making me scream with laughter. I hold my phone to my chest with both my hands, trying to keep it to myself.

Jared chucks me onto the sofa before trying to get the phone from my hands. "Give it to me! You have to delete it! Kimmy!"

"No! Your so pretty, I need this" I tell him. "Now get off of me."

"Delete it" he orders.

"What do I get out of this?" I ask, laughing.

"I give you a kiss" he offers.

"No thanks, I don't want my lips stained pink" I say.

With a grunt of annoyance, he pushes up from me and stomps out of the room. With a smile, I save the video in a locked folder on my phone before putting it in my pocket. I pull up off the couch, going through into the kitchen. I check on the food and deciding its ready, I pull it from the oven.

I take down three plates down from cupboard and put it onto the counter. As I reach for the spatula, I'm quickly turned around. Jared's lips crash onto mine as his arms go around my waist. I laugh as I put my put my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his hair. I gently nibble on his bottom lip, causing him to gasp and hold me tighter.

I pull back. "Jar, I need to dish up the food."

"It can wait a minute" he says, pushing his lips to mine for another kiss.

"If you don't let me get the food, no kisses for the rest of the night" I warn.

"Fine" he sighs, dropping his arms.

"Thank you" I smile, giving him a quick peck on the lips before turning back around.

I give two sausages to Tilly, three for myself and the rest to Jar. I give Tilly a small amount of chips, mine a medium and Jared the most. Adding tomato sauce to Till's and BBQ to my own before taking the plates to the table; telling Jared to help himself to everything.

I call Tilly to the table before going to grabbing the cutlery. Jar sits next to me, mustard, curry sauce, tomato sauce and BBQ all on his plate. I roll my eyes before turning to my dinner, cutting everything up before taking my first bite. Jared, of course, finishes first and ends up taking half of my chips. I take the empty plates to the sink and turn the tap on.

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low _  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_And you let her go _

_Staring at the bottom of __your__ glass _  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast _  
_You see her when you __close__ your eyes _  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why _  
_Everything you touch, oh it dies _

_But you only need the light when it's burning low _  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart _  
_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast _  
_Well you see her when you fall asleep _  
_But never to touch and never to keep _  
_'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep _

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low _  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_And you let her go_  
_Oh oh oh no _  
_And you let her go _  
_Oh oh oh no _  
_Well you let her go _

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low _  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_And you let her go_"

I can't help singing the song, my mouth easily wrapping round the lyrics. I only know of it because of the internet, its not actually being released in America until the 29th of April. Along with with my _Green Day _tunes, this is one of my favourites. Its so beautiful and holds a world of possiblites.

It could be that he lost a lover, let her go because he was afraid of commitment. It could be about a man who had a divorce, his 'wife' taking custody of their daughter. A man could have let his girlfriend go because she wanted to go travelling... the possiblites are endless.

"Your a beautiful singer" Jared's voice wraps around my mind, just as his arms go around my waist from behind. He places a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I love it when you sing, you should let your voice be heard more often; by more people."

"No thank you, I'm not that good" I chuckle humourlessly.

"Well..." he sighs. "Your an idiot; have to be if you don't know how good you are."

"I'm not an idiot" I tell him.

"Are too. Now kiss me" he orders. "I have to go home before work quickly."

I turn around in his arms, giving him a quick kiss. "Have a good night."

I press my lips back to his for a longer kiss, running my tongue along him bottom lip. He growls, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue to meet mine. I moan, holding onto him as the kiss deepens.

"God, woman, you'll be the death of me" he says, breathing heavily. "You can't kiss me like that when I have to leave, you just leave me wanting more."

"Good" I chuckle, pushing him away from me playfully. "Now get out of my house."

**Kimelle!**

**I can't believe this!**

**Its going round the whole school, and world – which is actually really good because its about time. Everyone's seen it, everyone loves it! When did you get the guts, girl?! I'm so proud of you, know you'll have bitches begging for your talent. **

**Mike xx **

There's a link connected to the email, which I confusedly clink on. I'm taken to a video on Youtube, with a setting and a girl all to familiar. I stand at the sink in the kitchen, washing the plate in the same outfit I'm wearing now. You can clearly see my face at the angle the cameraman, or whoever, is standing. You can hear my voice as well, ringing out against the tiled and painted walls as I sing. While twists in my stomach, I scroll down the page.

The title says 'Let her Go – Kimelle's cover". I scroll lower, my eyes scanning it all. There have been 700views since the video was uploaded five hours ago. Looking at the comments, relief settles upon me. The top two comments say 'Wow! I heard the original and that led me here. This is awesome! She has such a beautiful voice, she's timing it well without music it good!' and 'Well, never knew Kimmy could sing... little mouse has a talent'. That last one was from Trinity... and 'little mouse'?! I'm taller than her!

Who cares about that, it doesn't matter. What matters is that someone filmed this and posted it online! I search frantically for my phone, throwing things off my bed as I do so. I'm not angry, not really, just annoyed that he never even asked if he could upload it. Fair enough, I would have said no but still! I find it and quickly scroll for the right contact.

"Hi, I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message; I'll get back to you as soon as I can" Jared's perky voice came through the phone. The beeps sounds, letting me know that his parts fully over.

"Jared! What the heck! I'm not angry, I'm just...annoyed. You filmed me and put it online, I've seen the video. You know I'm scared about singing in people, a part from you and Till. I mean, what if it got bad comments, what if everyone laughs at me. That's what I'm scared of. Your so lucky that I care about you and...love you" I whisper the last part. "I just wish you had said something to me first... I'll see you later."

I hang up the phone, placing it on my window sill besides my bed. I close down my laptop and put it down the side of my bed before getting under the covers. I snuggle down, hugging the covers around me. Closing my eyes, I start to let my mind wonder to the dream state... my mind swirling with Jared, that Youtube video and of the kisses...

**Song:- 'Let Her Go' by Passenger. you should be able to find it on Youtube :)**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**If so/not, why?**

**What do you want to see in future chapters?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry this has taken so long, had a bit of a writers block... couldn't think of an idea. BUT! I have one though... read on and you'll see it!**

**Lily-Lunn55 - Thank you! I agree, they are cute! XD ! And that looked good to me :) I can only say 'Hello' in French so... :p Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Phoenica - I'm glad! Don't worry, she will meet the pack and "Pretty Jared" just might to ;)**

"So, Kimmy, are you going to audition for the band at lunch?" Phoebe, one of the schools guitarist, asks, leaning against the wall of the school.

"Erm, no?" I say but it comes out like a question, as if I'm not completely sure.

"You should, your voice is rocking" she smiles, a little twinkle in her eye. "Who uploaded it, it wasn't from your account..."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Jared, he's such an ass."

"Jared Cameron was in your house?!" she asks, paying full attention.

"Yeah, he comes over all the time" I reply, think nothing of it because it felt natural.

"Oh really" she smiles mischievously, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Its not like that, Phee" I tell her. "He gives me a lift home, stays for dinner, watches some TV and then goes home."

She purses her lips before flicking her dark curls over her shoulder and turning back to the front. I roll my eyes and the teacher enter the room, five minutes late. Seriously, Mrs Talenski?! Mrs Talenski, our English teacher, is 'secretly' having an affair with Mr Newton, one of the Math teachers. The whole school knows about it, that's why you can't find them at break or lunch; their making-out in their cars. Seriously though, missing class to snog your lover? Oh well, if you can cheat on your husband without fear then you can be unafraid to miss five minutes of your lesson.

She walks over to the White Board in a daze, grabbing a blue pen and begins to write. This is stupid, she's still caught in her dream world and has given us a rubbish task. 'Write about what you did yesterday evening'. Kill me, this is such a sucky day! I simple put: 'I completed my homework before cooking dinner for Tilly, Jared and myself. After, I washed the plates before seeing Jared out. Before going to bed, I saw that Jared had filmed me singing and put it on the internet, I wanted to kill him. I slept well, thanks for being so interested.' God I love my sarcasm.

With that done, I let my mind wonder. My date's tomorrow... date! I'm actually going on a date! I can't wait, I'm so excited. I feel the smile growing on my face and don't bother to try and stop it. I already know what I'm going to wear. I'm wearing a short-sleeved top with a flower patten and a slightly low neckline with a high-waisted navy blue skirt and matching flats. I think that I'll look pretty, even if I do say so myself. I still have to ask Maya to babysit... I'll offer ice-cream, that'll make her forgive the short notice.

The bell rings, signalling the end of class. With a relieved sigh, I pack my belongings and pick up my piece of work. I drop it onto Mrs Talenski's desk as I pass, not caring if she actually reads it or not. I head to my locker to get the books for my next class, Geography. I've missed Jared since this morning, which is weird... we're only been apart for a few hours. When I open my locker, a note falls out and drifts to the floor. I put my books onto the shelf before bending to retrieve it.

**_I love you._**  
**_You're the joy in my heart, _**  
**_The sparkle in my eye,_**  
**_The light in my life._**

**_I love you._**  
**_You're the wind to my wings,_**  
**_The steps to my dances,_**  
**_The voice to my songs. _**

**_I love you._**  
**_You're the reason for breathing,_**  
**_The purpose for thriving,_**  
**_The cause for living._**

**_I love you._**  
**_You're the most caring human being,_**  
**_The very generous and gentle,_**  
**_The loveliest of them all._**

My heart swells as I read it, I feel so special. When I look at the bottom, its only signed with a question mark. I smile to myself, tucking the note into my back pocket. I grab my Geography text book, close my locker and head towards the class. When I walk in, Jared is already sitting in the seat next to mine. I put my book down as I take my seat, smiling at him.

"That note you put in my locker was really sweet" I smile and feel my cheeks heat.

"Note?" he asks, seeming confused.

"Yeah" I reply. "The one with the poem."

"I didn't put a note in your locker..." he says, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Then who did?" I wonder.

"Oh, Kimmy has a secret admirer" Maya grins, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"No I don't, they probably put the note in my locker by accident" I roll my eyes.

"I highly doubt it" she winks before turning around.

Beside me, Jared is shaking with what I can only guess is anger. I cover his hand with my own. "Its okay, they probably did get the wrong locker. Anyway, I don't need a secret admirer when I have you."

He calms under my touch, the trembling stopping as he gives me a small smile. He's about to ask me something but our teacher walks in and calls the class to order. She decides to set is four pages of work about volcanoes, tsunamis and tornadoes with another three pages for homework; all due tomorrow. Seriously; seven pages of work in one day?! Bitch!

"Whore biscuit" I call after Maya as she stands up, collecting her sheets of homework.

"Yeah?" She asks, glancing over her shoulder at me as she put the papers in her bag.

"I need a favour..." I tell her, biting my bottom lip. "Could you look after Tilly tomorrow night?"

"Kim!" she whines, lifting the arm which has her watch on.

"I know! I'm sorry! I'll buy you cookie dough ice-cream though" I offer, raising my eyebrows.

She pouts for a minute, internally debating with her will power. She has to give in though, she's only allowed ice-cream round my house, her parents won't let her eat it. "Fine but I want that new DVD too."

"Thank you" I beam, winking at her.

**Quiz time!**

**Who do you think is Kim's Secret Admirer: (Name of character) or someone new? **

**What did you like about this chapter?**

**If you didn't like it - why?**

**What would you like to see happen?**

**Leave reviews :D !**

**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT '_UNDER__ HER_ _SPELL_' ! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its taken so long!**

My clothes lay on my bed, ready to be either put away or put on. This is so hard! I don't own a dress or any decent skirts! What am I supposed to do?! On my bed lays: red boob-tube short jumpsuit, long black and see-through lace top, faded blue jeans, green top, green jeans, black miniskirt, black belt, blue belt and loads of other crap clothes. Light bulb.

I put on the red jumpsuit with the black see-through lace top, putting the black belt around my waist. I look in the mirror, checking if I look okay. The lace top stopped just below the jumpsuit, half way down my thighs. It looked okay, a bit like a dress.

I brush my dark hair out, practically bouncing in front of the mirror. I put my hair in a long fish-tail plait, letting it hang over my right shoulder. I brush on some mascara and put on my lip-gloss, that's it for make-up. I go to the jewellery box on my dresser and open it, pulling out the black diamond bracelet I got for my birthday. I slip it onto my right wrist where it sits nicely. I then put on a tiny pair of black ankle socks and my creepers. I pack my tasselled bag with my lip-gloss, mascara, purse, phone, travel size perfume and a pen; just in case. There, ready.

I feel so nervous! I've never actually been on a date before. Well, I have but that was different. The guy took me to the fair, when it was here, at totally ditched me for his mates. How uncool is that?! I know Jared would never do that though, I mean, he's been so nice. I just find it so easy to trust him, how could I not. He's never once been mean to me or any of my friends. He's never once given me a reason not to trust him. The dudes a total gentleman and is also a hottie... just saying.

I walk into the living room to see Maya sitting on the sofa, feet on the coffee table, with her big tub of ice-cream. Her eyes are glued to the telly as she watches Pretty Woman, her favourite film, for the millionth time in her pyjamas. Ever since we're been best-friends, she's had a draw in my room to keep Pjs, clothes, tooth brush, hair brush and other belonging; readying for sleep overs or babysitting nights. Every time she babysits, she sleeps round so I can tell her what happened after I got back. So awesome!

She looks up after hearing my heavy shoes hit the ground. Her eyebrows raise, eye widen and mouth drop open when she sees me. She whistles lowly, nodding her head. "You're looking fit!"

"Aw, thank you!" I smile. "Do you think its too much?"

"Nope, it looks perfect" she assures me. "Do you know where he's taking you to eat?"

"No idea" I shake my head. "I know we're going cinema after though."

"Sounds fun" she smiles. "You excited?"

"More nervous at the minute" I sigh, telling her. "You know what happened last time."

"Kimmy" she somewhat chuckles. "Jared is nothing like Seb... You'll have a great night. I'm sure of it."

I throw my arms around my best-friend, breathing in her comforting smell. Everything about her comforted me, I guess its because I've never been in danger (bad bad danger) when I've been with her. With a final squeeze, I let her go. Biting my lip, I look at the clock. Not long now.

There's a knock on the door and my nervous subside for excitement. . "This is it!"

"You look great Kimmy" Maya tells me, pulling me in for another hug. "Now, go have fun with that sexy piece of meat. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What wouldn't you do?" I ask, winking and I practically run away from the pillow she throws at me. I poke my head into my sisters room. "Bye Tills, be good for Maya. I'll be home later, I love you."

"Hey" Jared smiles when I open the door. "You look great!"

"Thanks, I invented this outfit myself" I say proudly, closing the door behind me.

"You did?" he asks, looking me over again.

"Yeah" I blush. "Jumpsuit, lace top and belt..."

"You should be a designer" he tells me, opening the car door for me to get in.

"No" I shake my head. "I just had nothing else to wear."

Jared holds one of my hands as he drives, tapping his fingers on the stirring wheel. I take this moment to get a good look at him. He's wearing a pearl white dinner shirt with a pair of black jeans and black shoes. His hair seemed neater but still had the rough edge to it. Hot. His jaw area looked smooth, showing he was freshly shaven.

"Erm... So... This place we're eating at, it has live music entertainment" Jared informs me. "Anyone could sing..."

"No" I shake my head.

"Kimmy, please" he says. "Just one song. I promise not to film it this time. Cross my heart."

"Nope" I tell him.

"I'll let you pick the film" he smiles.

"You'll let me pick the film anyway" I smile back.

"Yeah but that's not the point" he chuckles. "I'll be forever in your debt."

I grin, thinking of something great. "I'll sing... only if you let Tilly paint your nails and you have to wear the nail varnish to school."

He goes serious, sitting quietly as he drives. "Deal."

"What?!" I ask in shock.

"I said 'deal'" he tells me. "Its worth it to hear you sing. I love your singing."

"Okay" I sigh, looking out the window. "Any requests?"

"At this place, they shout out the name of a song and then someone volunteers to sing it or is picked by the owner" he tells me. "I'll pick a song when I hear it."

That's strange but okay... He knows the place better than I do. Jared parks in front of a small restaurant. The frames of the outside is framed by sparkling fairy lights. I've just undone my belt when Jared opens my door, offering his hand to help me out. He doesn't let go of my hand as we walk to the door, which I'm grateful for; the nerves are back. He pulls the door open, holding it while I walk though before letting in swing shut behind us.

There's a man waiting near the door, holding a electronic tablet in his hands. "Reservation name, sir?"

"Cameron" Jared tells him, wrapping a warm arm around my waist.

"Very good, sir, if you'd like to follow me" the man said.

You know those blocked nose butlers you see in movies? That's him. His head was shiny, no hair to cover it. His eyebrows were think, showing he might wax them... okay... He wears a suit with a black bow tie... bow ties are cool. Jared's going to wear one at our wedding. WAIT! WHAT?! Why the hell did I think that?! We might not even last a few months. We've only been together for about nearly a week and I'm planning our wedding?! Oh no, I'm turning into a typical teenage girl. Cringe.

We are seated near a balcony, diagonal from the stage at the back of the restaurant. Jared pulls my chair out for me, letting me sit down become tucking me in. The waiter gives us two menus before leaving and going back to his position near the door. Jared rubs his hands together, grinning as he looks down at the menu.

"Okay, look at the menu and pick the thing that jumps out at you first" he tells me, grinning.

"Alright" I chuckle, opening my menu. "Oh... the steak with grilled onions and curly fries!"

"You want it?" He asks. I bit my bottom lip. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" I ask, looking up.

"Bite your lip" he replies, rolling his eyes. "Its a right turn on."

My cheeks heat and I can't help but laugh. "Don't look then."

"Are you ready to order?" a waiter, different from the first, asks; popping up out of nowhere.

"Yes. I'll have a the beef burger with cheese, curly fries, onion ring please. Kimmy will have the steak with onions and curly fries" Jared tells the waiter.

"Drinks?" he asks, writing our order in a little notepad.

"Cola no ice" Jared replies, looking at me with a raised eyebrow which I nod to. "Kimmy will also have that." "Very good sir, excellent choice with the meal; they're very nice" the waiter smiles. "I'm be right back with your drinks, your orders will not be long."

The waiter bows slightly before leaving. I look to Jar, trying to keep in a giggle, only to see him struggling also. The waiter comes back and puts our glasses on the table in front of us. I grab mine as soon as he's gone, taking a mouthful.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to River Oaks!" A young woman says, walking onto the stage holding a microphone. "Now, tonight we have a long list of brilliant songs. I'm so excited! Our first song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri! Anyone want to belt one out? Yes! Come on up!"

Another one walks onto the stage. Her hair was falling down her back in black ringlets. She wears a long, elegant red dress with compliments her native skin. Suddenly, I feel under-dressed. She looks so posh, so rich, so... elegant. I'm almost jealous. Almost. If I was her, I wouldn't have Jared. Jealousy is gone.

She takes the mic, walking to the centre of the stage with a confident smile. The music starts and she watches a small TV at the corner of the stage for a few seconds. One the words come up, she looks away and starts singing. Her voice is okay, nothing to go crazy about. Some of the notes are off but she isn't the worse I've heard.

She notices Jared and puts more effort into the song; showing off and trying to look better than me. Bitch, who the hell does she think she is?! She swings her hips in what is meant to be an attractive way... its not, not really. When she finishes, her eyes meet mine. Her eyebrows raise in challenge and I swear my blood boils.

"Thank you Mrs Tiffany" the presenter lady says, taking the mic back. _Mrs_ Tiffany?! She's married. Slagggg... "Next, we have Whitney Houston's famous I Will Always Love You! Any takers, ladies or gents?"

"This one" I whisper, looking at Jared.

He nods before shouting out. "Kim will sing it!"

I stand up, walking to the stage with confidence. I'm better than _Mrs Tiffany_. The Lady smiles at me. "What's your name dear?"

"Kimelle Connweller" I tell her.

"Kimelle Connweller!" She calls out with a big smile before handing me the mic and leaving the stage.

I don't look at the TV, I know this song by heart. It was my late grandmother's favourite, I used to sing it to her all the time. As the music starts, I let myself sway in time with the music, getting used to feel. I can do this. I don't care if rising to Mrs Tiffany's bait was bad but I was going to beat her.

If_I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

And I... will always love you, ooh  
I will always love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you

_And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you_

_I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh_"

My eyes meet hers as I come to the end of the song and I raise my eyebrows as I bring the mic away from my lips. Her eyes are narrowed, her mouth set in a sour line and her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't happy. I could tell by the claps and cheers that I had pulled the song off perfect. For once, I'm not embarrassed to be on stage.

"Go Kimmy! That's my girl!" I hear Jared's voice shout.

"Thanks" I smile into the mic, giving a little wave before giving the mic back to the Lady and walking off the stage.

"That was Kimelle Connweller, ladies and gents. Wow, wasn't that brilliant?! Such a beautiful voice" she grins. "Now, the next song is..."

I sit down again, taking the sip of my drink. Jared watches me, smiling. "You won the competition, ask anyone."

"Was it that obvious?" I ask with a chuckle.

He shrugs. "The way she went and you, yeah. But don't worry, you have no competition... You're perfect for me... why would I want anyone else?"

I shrug with a sigh. "You might want an older women to buy you alcohol."

"Yeah" he laughs. "Course. I'd rather have you over alcohol or anything else. I love you."

"I love you too" I smile, standing to lean over the table to kiss him.

Just as I sit down, the waiter comes with our food. He puts our meals in front of us and we dig in. we share our meals, stealing bits from each others plates. The food was gorgeous! The steak was easy to chew and not tough at all; it was really juicy too. The onions were delicious! They somehow seemed to melt in my mouth and I felt like I was in heaven. The fries were crisp and a little spicy which missed nicely with all the meat.

"Do you want desert?" Jared asks when our meals are done with and I'm finishing my drink.

"No, thank you, I'm full" I reply, smiling. "I'm just going bathroom."

I walk through the tables to the other side of the room and enter the rest room. I look myself in a stool and... do my business... I wash my hands quickly before using the towel to dry them. I walk back out and look towards our table. Jared isn't there. My eyes scan the restaurant, fear starting in the pit of my stomach. Not again, please not again! I finally find him, standing at the bar with my bag.

As I walk towards him, a few people stop me to say I have a 'brilliant', 'lovely', 'gorgeous', 'amazing', 'pretty' voice. I, of course, just smile and thank them awkwardly before moving on. Jared smiles as I appear by his side, kissing my cheeks and making my blush. He gives me my bag before taking my hand and leading me from the restaurant.

We get into the car, Jared opening my door for me again. I get in, grinning like a fool. He hold my hand on the way to the cinema, tapping his fingertips against the stirring wheel. We drive in a comfortable silence, none of us feeling the need to break the silence between us. I loved it. we were both happy just being in each others company, we don't have to talk.

He parks the car and once again, he's opening the car door for me just as I undo my belt. I take his hand again, holding it tightly as we walking into the air conditioned cinema. When Jared asks me what I want to see, I say World War Z... Not because I want to watch it, because it gives me a reason to snuggle up to him. I hate zombies. Not even joking.

We get popcorn and a drink to share before going to take our seats, ready for the film to start. "Jared?"

"Yeah?" he asks, looking at me.

"I don't like zombies" I tell him.

"You little minx" he chuckles, catching on. He opens his arm to me. "Come here mea Regina."

"What does that mean?" I ask, craning my head back to look at him.

"I'll tell you later" he kisses my forehead. "Now watch the damn film, its about to start."

I snuggle into his chest as the film starts. Lets just say... I had my head buried in his chest most of the time. I'm so going to have nightmares for the rest of the year! Whenever the zombies came on screen, boom, hide. Jared thought the film funny, shaking his head and laughing at points. He wasn't happy when I made a comment saying Brad Pitt wasn't that bad looking... he growled.

"The film actually wasn't that scary" Jared says, pulling the car out of its parking space. "I don't know why you were so scared."

"I hate zombies! Hate them" I tell him. "Vampires, witches, wolves, wizards, skin-walker, ghost, ghouls and everything else: fine, I can deal with them. But zombies?! No way!"

"Really?" he asks, glancing at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" I nod.

"Well, trust me, if there is ever a zombie apocalypse, you'll be protected. I promise" he smiles. "I would look after you."

"Thank you" I smile, kissing his cheek.

We stop outside my house and I sigh. I grab his chin in my hand, pulling his face round so I could kiss him properly. My lips crash against his and smile happily. His fingertips travel down my side, resting on my hips when he gets there. I sigh again, breaking the kiss. I push my door open, stepping out and walking towards the house. I stand in the doorway as he drives away, waving after him.

"How was it? Did he make you pay? Did you have sex in the back seat? I would have. Was it fun? Are you going out again?" Maya bombards me with questions.

"It was great. Some girl tried getting his attention by singing... I got up an sung I Will Always Love You... I obviously won. And, he didn't even pay any attention to her anyway. No, he didn't, he was a total gentleman. Nope, I would rather have sex in a bed anyway. Yes I did have fun, it was the best night ever! I don't know, probably, yes" I answer, rolling my eyes.

"Oh my god! He's so into you!" she sighs dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah" I chuckle. "I'm gonna shower and then go to bed. See ya."

I go into the bathroom, turning the hot water of the shower on. I strip out of all my clothes before stepping under. I hold my face off, letting the water run the make-up off. I wash my hair and body before getting out and wrapping myself in a fluffy blue towel. There are a pair of clean Pjs and underwear on the clothes on the toilet seat. Thank you, Maya. I forget them and she brings them for me, what a babe. I quickly get dry and dressed. I put the dirty towel and clothes in the wash basket before leaving the bathroom and going to my bedroom.

Maya is on one side of the bed, snoring softly. I get in besides her, pulling the covers up around me. I close my eyes, thinking of Jared fighting zombies and winning... also, I think about our date...

**WOW! That was a big one. Hope you enjoyed :) REVIEW!**

**Lily-Lunn55 - You've had Jealous Jared and now you've had Jealous Kim... what do you think? ;)**

**I can't wait for you to find out who the admirer is but it won't be for a little while :(**

**Goofy4ever - Aw! Thank you, that really means a lot!**

**idkmybffjill1314 - you never know, maybe :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**PurplePhoenix98: Aw, thank you! I'm trying to write more but lately I've been getting really bad pains in my head at strange times so I've just been trying to relax a lot. I can't wait for you to find out who the admirer is!**

**Lilly-Lunn55: Thank you! I put a little jealous Jared here, there will be more jealousy next chap ;) Hope you enjoy this! Kisses**

**Lunasky99: The fight would be so dangerous. Just imagine: zombie shape-shifters. It sends shivers down my spine!**

**Goofy4ever: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Kristeejo: Here's the next one, enjoy !**

"I still think you should have had _hugs_ on the back seat" Maya says, shoving a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Why would Kimmy hug Jared in the back seat? Why not hug him normally?" Tilly asks, looking at Maya questionably.

"Well, when big girl and big boys are in love, they hug and it makes them feel really really happy" Maya explains. I roll my eyes, this is ridiculous. "It feels even better than a normal hug."

"I thought when a big girl and big boy are in love, they have sex and have a baby and get baby" Tilly says sounding confused.

Maya looks up at me, eyes wide. Tilly's smart for her age, she knows a lot. And yes, I did have to explain to her about sex. A boy in her class came up to her and asked her for it... of course, he didn't know what it meant but he over heard his dad asking his mom for it... how embarrassing.

"Kim, come on, we're going to be late" I hear Jared call just as his footstep sound down the hall.

"I'm in the kitchen" I shout back, finishing the last of my toast and taking everyone's bowls and plates to the sink.

"Come on, babe, we're going to be late" he says, walking into the room. "Oh... hi Maya."

"Maya asked Kimmy why she didn't have sex with you on the back seat" Tilly tells him, folding her arms across her chest.

My cheeks heat and I keep my head down, concentrating on cleaning the dishes. Jared speaks after a moment. "Well, when I have sex with Kimmy, I plan to make it special and not cheap on the back seat of a silly car."

"Okay, dishes are done, lets go" I say, throwing the dish cloth down and storming from the room with Maya's giggling following me.

My cheeks are still burning, my embarrassment evident on my face and the way I make my hair cover my face. I sort of wish I had never answered Tilly's question but I can't lie to her; it feels wrong. I don't this I was this embarrassed when she told Jared that I liked him!

I went into my room and walked over to the bed, picking up my bag. I start walking to the door when Jared walks in. he grabs me, turning me around, closing the door and pushing me against it. I drop my bag to the floor, winding my arms around his neck as his hands rest on my waist. His lips are on mine, kissing me hard, like he can't get enough. His tongue runs along my bottom lip and I part my lips, allowing him access. Its like another dose of fire when our tongues touch and I want more. One of my hands goes travels down his chest before my fingers find their way under his shirt. He moans lightly as my fingertips trace over his muscles.

"Stop making out, come on, I want to get to school you know" Maya pounds her fist against the other side of my door, her voice sound strange... sad maybe?

"Rain check?" Jared mumbles against my lips.

"Sure" I smile.

He kisses me once more before pulling away and bending to pick up my bag. Taking it from him, I open the door. He grabs my hand as we walk from the house and goes to open the car door for me while I lock the house up.

Maya sits in the back next to Tilly. She looks out the window, her face blank and her arms crossed over her chest. What's up with her? We all keep quiet during the ride to Tilly's school, even Til's herself.

"I'll take her in" Jared says softly as we pull up outside the kindergarten.

I wait until Jared walking Tilly into the school to talk. "What's wrong Maya?"

"Nothing" she replies, not looking away from the window.

"Please tell me. Babe, your my best-friend, what's made you so upset?" I question turning back to her.

"Its just... you get the person you've always wanted and I haven't" she whispers, looking down. "I guess I'm just jealous."

"Oh, babe, I'm sure they like you back. Just ask them out, the dance is next week; remember?" I smile at her, leaning over tap her knee comfortingly.

"Yeah, maybe" she mumbles, looking out the window again.

I turn back around as Jared gets back into the car, offering a small smile. I smile back at him, trying to tell him that everything is a little better. He starts the car, indicates and then pulls out. He pauses at the zebra crossing, letting the children cross before continuing on. The road is clear and he pushes down on the pedal, going up to twenty. Then a child runs out into the road.

I scream as we head towards the little boy, fear immediately taking over me. Its only natural, a child is in front of our car, about to be hit. I'm basically Tilly's mother, I've been the one to bring her up. Hell, the nanny or whatever didn't do that good of a job!

The boy stands in the middle of the road, frozen in shock and fear; eyes wide. Jared stomps on the brake, swinging the wheel around. The tires screech against the tarmac as they fight to bring us to a stop. My heart beat is going on the roof, I can feel it all through my body, hear it in my ears. I hear a mothers scream, another child's frightened cry. And then we're screeching to a halt, bouncing in our seats a little but otherwise not injured.

The child still standing in the middle of the road, no more than a foot in front of us. His mother runs out, crying as she threw her arms around him. Jared's sits there, no doubt frozen in shock. I look back at Maya. She's definitely in shock, her eyes wide, hands gripping anything she could get a hold on. I, myself, am breathing hard and trying to keep calm.

At the same time, Jared and I unbuckle our seatbelts and exited the car. We walk up to the mother and her son, just as she turns to look around at us. "You idiot! You fucking idiot! There are kids around here! You could have killed him, what the hell were you doing? You should be speeding down here, don't you know how to fucking drive?!"

"Hey, hang on a minute, this wasn't my fault" Jared tells her. "I wasn't even speeding, I was going at twenty! Which, by the way, is below the speed limit."

"What the hell? That's a load of shit. You could have killed my son, could have killed any child who ran out on the road. You're a danger, a danger to everybody" she screamed at him.

"One minute, ma'am, hold on a sec. Your son ran out onto the road, why, because you wasn't keeping an eye on him. You shouldn't let him near the road, you should hold his hand" I tell her, fighting to keep my voice even. "Jared was going at twenty, I glanced at the speeding meter just before your boy ran out. It wasn't our fault."

"Are you saying I'm a bad mother?! Do you know what its like to raise a child on your own? Do you know the stress it causes? No! You don't! You're all children yourself" she cries.

"Excuse me?" I say, raising my eyebrows and taking a step forward.

"Uh-oh" I hear Maya mutter behind me. "She's in trouble."

"Yes I do know what its like to raise a child alone. I have a little girl who needs me, who I look after, who I have to feed and protect. And never, never, has she been given the chance to run into a road because my eyes have never left her. I may not be her biological mother but I'm the closest thing she has. So yes, I do know what its like. And I must say, I'm doing a damn sight better than you" I tell her and I could feel my eyes blazing. "Now, you better teach that boy road safety and you better keep an eye on him. He might not be so lucky next time... and no, that is not a threat. Now, get back on that pavement and get your child to school, hopefully he'll learn some life protecting skills there."

I turn around and walk back to the car, my mouth set in a hard line. I get in and slam the door shut, folding my arms across my chest and keep my gaze ahead. I know there are people looking at me, I know they are shocked at my outburst. Honestly though, I don't care. That mother should have kept a close eye on her son. What if he ran out a second before we went past? We would have hit him... he could be dead. Tilly's never done anything like that. I've taught her about road safety and I've always got my eyes on her.

Jared and Maya get into the car a minute after I do. He waits until the mother and her son is out of the way before pressing on the gas pedal again. We're all silent as we drive to school, all keeping to our own thoughts. As soon at the car was parked, Maya jumps out and heading into the school.

I meet Jared at the front of our car and wait for Paul, who is walking over to us. Jared hugs me to his chest, rubbing my back softly. Paul smiles as he joins up, ruffling my hair which causes me to slap his hand anyway; giving a small smile.

"So, how was the movie?" he asks, folding his arms across his chest.

"It was awesome! Kimmy got scared though" Jared chuckles.

"Whatever" I blush, rolling my eyes. "At the end, Brads character goes to a vending machine full of Pepsi's... I couldn't help but think 'Was this all just one big Pepsi advert?!'"

"Oh, dude, I approve of this girl" Paul laughs, winking at Jar.

"I don't need your approval" Jar says, hitting Paul.

"Na, he needs mine to be friends with a pig like you" I smile.

"Pig?!" Paul screeches, eyebrows raised, arms dropping to his side.

"Yeah, I've seen how much you eat" I laugh.

"oh, she's good, I like her" Paul nods.

"Good because I'm not changing her" Jar tells him, starting to pull me towards the school.

We held hands on the way to my locker, talking about last night with Paul. Against my beginning, Jar tells him about the woman in the restaurant and about my jealousy. Of course, being the jerk he is, Paul asked if the girl was fit. Jar told him that he didn't notice, he was to busy watching me. That made me blush, my cheeks burned.

"Then she sang, god, the girl was put to shame" Jared told him. I never knew guys gossiped. "I swear, she had everyone's eyes on her."

"Shut up, Jar" I mumbled. "You're such an embarrassment."

"I don't care, you, mea Regina, have a voice of an angel" Jared tells me.

I pull my locker door open and, once again, a note falls out. I crouch down to pick it up the folded red paper. Jared and Paul quieten as they watch me. I hold it in my left hand while I put my bag in my locker with my right and also get the few books I need. Jar takes my books so I can open the note and read it. He doesn't try to read it over my shoulder which I'm grateful for.

_**Kim,**_

_**I know you are with Jared now, but I need to write you this note anyway. I should have done it sooner, I should have told you before all of this. **_

_**We're seen a lot of each other and we are so alike. We get on so well together and our time together always creates such good memories. **_

_**I don't want to scare you, its not my intention. But I love you and I can't stop watching you. You're always in my eyesight, I can't take my eyes off of you. **_

_**I hope this note doesn't upset you...**_

_**?**_

I can't help but glance around me, looking to see if anyone's watching. The hairs on the back of neck are prickling, I don't like the idea of someone watching me. I hand the note to Jared, shutting my locker while he reads it.

"Do you know who it could be" he asks, his eyebrows pulled down.

"No idea but I don't like it" I reply. "I don't like the idea of someone watching me, it freaks me out."

"I'll get rid of it" he assures me, tucking the note into his back pocket.

I nod, giving a relieved sigh. "Thanks."

"KIMMY!" I hear my name being yelled.

I turn around, grinning from ear to ear. "MIKE!"

I squeal as I ran towards him and jump into his open arms. He squeezes me to his chest, spinning me around and we laugh. He puts me down and I get a good look at him. His skin in slightly darker from the much more sun he got while on holiday. His hair has some natural high-lights to, making me reach out and ruffle his hair.

"I've missed you so much" I tell him, still grinning like a fool. "How was it?"

"I've missed you more. It was great, I got you something" he smiles back. He digs in his pocket for a minute before pulling a bracelet out. It was made of a thin gold chain with starfish and shells hanging off it. He clips it around my wrist, smiling down at it proudly.

"I love it" I push up on my toes, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem" he grins. "Jared Cameron is looking at us strangely..."

"Oh, don't worry" I roll my eyes. "Come on."

I grab his hand and pull him towards Jared. Jar's eyes are slightly narrowed as he watches us walk towards him. His arms are folded against his chest, my books held downwards by a single hand. I look at Paul. He's biting his lip, trying to hide a smile, and looking at the ground.

"Jared, Paul, this is Mike" I introduce. I hold my wrist out. "Look at the bracelet he got me. Isn't it pretty?"

"Sure is Princess" Paul smiles.

"Yeah" Jar nods.

"Mike is one of my besties!" I inform them. "He went to Greece for a few weeks, and, by the way, refused to take me."

"It wasn't me, it was mo-" Mike began, holding up his hands.

"Whatever. Anyway, Mike, you've missed so much!" I tell him.

"Gossip can wait, we're going to be late" Jared sighed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his side. "Okay..." Mike says, wiggling his eyebrows at me which causes me to laugh.

**Question time!**

**When should Kim find out that they are wolves?**

**How should she find out they're wolves? **

**How should she react?**

**Will you send me virtual cookies?**

**Who do you think her admirer is?**

**Do you like that she has an admirer who isn't Jared?**

**Can you read "Sharp Tips" please? **

**Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the chapter! Kim WILL find out about the whole wolf thing soon but I want it to be... I don't know... like an 'OMG!' moment for you readers... I do sort of have an idea. If you can think of one, feel free to let me know :)**

Its somewhat sunny today, the clouds retreating some and letting us sit outside. I sit in between Mike's legs while he plays with my hair. Jared sits leaning against the tree opposite us, seeming annoyed by our set up. I can't understand why though.

"You need your hair cutting. Just have it trimmed and keep growing out your fringe, you look better without it" Mike tells me, running his hands through the dark strands.

"I don't know" I sigh. "Maya said about dyeing it... what do you think?"

"Nope, don't do it. Keep it natural, Maya's an idiot" he replies with a chuckle. "You look beautiful as you are, just because Maya doesn't."

"Shut up" Maya laughs, throwing a grape at him.

"But if you do dye it, don't do permanent. Jessica did it and she said she regretted it" he tells me. "But I think you should keep it as it is."

"Do whatever makes you happy Kimmy. If you want to dye it, dye it. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks" Jared speaks up, glancing pointedly at Mike.

I nod, smiling at him softly. "If you dye your hair, doesn't it go darker? Like when you grow it out, its naturally darker because of the dye?"

"Yeah" Maya sighs.

"I don't want my hair naturally darker. I like it like this" I tell them.

"Then keep it that way" leaning forward to kiss me.

Just as I pull back, the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch. I grab my books and stand up, brushing my jeans off. I start following after Mike but Jared pulls me to his side, arm wrapped tightly around my waist. Is... is he jealous of my relationship with Mike? Does... does he not know Mike is gay? No, that can't be it. I'm being silly.

"Are you coming over tonight?" I ask Jared as we enter the main building.

"I can't, I have work" he sighs. "I don't finish until seven."

"Well...I mean... if you want, you can come over then. I'll make you dinner for when you come in and we'll watch a movie" I offer, looking down at my feet. "I mean, we don't have to; its up to you."

"I would love that, thanks Kimmy" he says, a smile in his voice. I feel his fingers under my chin, lifting my face up to see him. With a smile, he leans down and presses his lips to mine.

"Any time" I smile into the kiss.

"I love you" he whispers to me, tracing his thumb along my cheekbone.

"I love you too" I tell him, going on my tip-toes to kiss him.

I feel someone grab my wrist, pulling me from Jared. I turn to look, giving Mike a glare. He rolls his eyes say, "We're going to be late!"

I hear a growl from my side as Jared pulls me back to walk besides him. I tell them I want to quickly stop at my locker to get my bag, so I won't have to go back at the end of the day. Maya and Mike are talking about the big football game that's going to be on telly at the weekend, arguing over who's going to win. When asked for his opinion, Jared sided with Maya but I think that was just because he doesn't like Mike.

"See, you're outnumbered" Maya laughs, pushing Mike.

"Watch it!" I say as they nearly bump into me as I open my locker.

"Sorry" Maya chuckles. "Anyway, Mike, you seriously need to open your eyes. Your teams crap, I mean, come on! When was the last time they won, honestly?"

"A red tulip" I mumble, staring at the flower in my locker. "Undying love...Jar..."

"Right, that's it" Jar says, his voice tight. "We're getting your locker moved, you shouldn't have to put up with this. Come on, lets go to the head teacher."

I grab my bag, slinging it over my shoulder before closing the locker door and grabbing Jar's hand. Who's doing this? Why? Its only stated since I've been with Jar but its not him, its easy to tell its not. He's as annoyed as I am about it. I am annoyed... I'm also scared. This person is obviously watching me and they know my locker code; they could have gone through my things!

I stay close to Jar's side as he leads us towards the head teachers office. I've never seen him look so determined. His mouth is set in a hard line, tight and firm. He's looking straight ahead, not even glancing at the people who are looking at us strangely. I have to jog to keep up with his fast pace, making it obvious that he is on a mission.

He knocks on the head's door, making it shake with the sheer force. He holds me close to him, keeping an arm securely around my waist. I rest my head against shoulders as we wait, biting my lip at the same time. He knocks again, harder this time with annoyance.

"Yes, yes, yes" Mrs Pearson says, pulling the door open. "What is it?"

"Kim has a stalker who keeps leaving things in her locker" Jared informs her. "She needs a new locker."

"Miss Connweller?" She turns to me, an eyebrow raised.

"Its scaring me, Mrs Pearson" I tell her. "This person can be going through my things... I have an address book with my details, they could know where I live!"

"Come in then, Miss Connweller, lets sort this out" she moves to the side. "Mr Cameron, you can go back to class."

"No, please ma'am, I would prefer it if he stays... I'm a little shaken up by it all" I say, glancing at Jared before looking back at her. "Please."

"Of course" she nods, her eyes on Jar. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

I take hold of Jared's hand as we walk into Mrs Pearson's office. I lead him to the seats provided and keep hold of his hand as we sit down. His thumb rubs soothing circles onto the back of my hand, helping me relax some. He taps him thumb against my hand quickly twice, telling me to calm down. Mrs Pearson sits down behind the desk, looking at as thoughtfully.

"So... what has this...stalker... left for you?" Mrs Pearson asks.

"They... left me letters... and a red tulip" I reply. "In the note it said that we've seen a lot of each other... and that they are always watching me."

"Mmm..." she mumbles, looking at Jared.

I look at Jar and then back at her. "Its not Jar! He's been with me all day, he hasn't been away from me long enough to put the notes and flowers there. Besides, I trust Jared, move than others I'm around."

"Well..." she sighs, leaning back. "You'll keep the locker you have now, if it continues, then bring along the letters and flowers and we'll report it and you'll be moved."

"But he can get in her locker now! That's an invasion of privacy! She's scared, she's meant to feel safe in school" Jared says, his voice slightly raised.

"Mr Cameron, we don't have free lockers everywhere" Mrs Pearson says. "We can't give them out over something silly like this."

"Silly?! Its scaring her! They could know where she lives, she could be attacked!" Jared roared, making his chair tip over as he stood up. "How is her fear silly?! She has family to look after, people to be worried about as well. This is ridiculous. Come on, mea Regina, lets go."

I stand up and Jar grabs my hand, pulling me from the room. We walk straight pass the chair on the floor, not stopping to pick it up. I slam the door behind us, something that very unlike me but I don't care, I'm scared and pissed off. I could be attacked. They could come to my house, hurt Tilly. How would I feel then?!

Jared leads me back down the hallway, his paces still quick, showing his annoyance at the situation. When we stop at my locker, he practically rips the door off its hinges; not that I blame him. He tells me to grab my things and leave behind any rubbish I don't want. He helps grab my photos that are stuck to the inside of the door, my books and a pencil case on the shelf.

I leave the rose in the locker, even though I wanted to burn it. After closing the door, Jared takes my hand again and leads me down the hallway to another locker. His locker. He opens it and starts putting my things inside. While he does this, I just stare at the back of the door.

There were three photos stuck to the door. One was of me, looking at the camera and smiling; my eyes shining brightly with happiness. My hair was all messy and I had some flour on my left cheek from where I had been baking. The second was of me and Jared. Our arms are wrapped tightly around each other, our lips locked together. The third is of Jared, Tilly and me. I remember it being taken. We were outside the house one day and Paul came over to speak to Jar quickly, Tilly asked him to take a photo. I have it framed on my bedside table. My heart is beating quicker as I look at the photos, I'm so touched.

He sees me looking at the photos and takes my things from me, putting them in the places where they now belong. He adds my photos to the back of the door and I blush at one of them... a picture of him. When they're all stuck on, Jared wraps his arms around my waist and we just look at the photos together in silence.

"You don't have to share your locker with me" I tell him. I then point to the photo of just me, "And you shouldn't have that up, its horrible! My hairs a mess and I have flour on my face, I look trashy."

"You look beautiful" Jared tells me, kissing my cheek. "You always do. And yes, I will share it with you. I don't want you to be scared to open your locker. Besides, I like sharing things with you."

I turn around in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck. "You're the best" I smile, going on my tip toes to press my lips to his.

"I love brave Kim" he mumbles against my lips.

"Yes, but I don't like jealous Jared. Not when its to do with Mike" I say, pulling back.

"Kim, you wer-" he starts, his arms tightening.

"He's gay, Jared!" I interrupt, shaking my head.

"Wh-what?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"He's gay, Mike is gay! If anyone should be worried, its me" I laugh.

"Oh...Well...I...He..." he stammers.

I roll my eyes. "You are so silly."

**Hope you enjoyed that! Any feedback? I take all feedback, even bad stuff :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter!**

"Tilly, I mean it! Get in here right now!" I shout, hands on hips as I stand in her bedroom.

"No! I don't want to go to bed! Jared isn't here yet!" she shouts back, her voice slightly muffled from the distance.

"I told you, he's working tonight. He'll be here in the morning" I tell her.

"No! He needs to give me a kiss goodnight, he always does" There's a thump, evidence of her stomping her foot.

"I will count to three and if your not in here than you won't see Claire tomorrow, you won't have chocolate breakfast and sweets and there will be no TV for a week" I threaten. "Do you hear me?! One... Two..."

"No, no, no!" she cries, running into the room and straight past me. She climbs into the bed with a frown, pulling the covers over her head.

"Goodnight" I say, walking from her room and closing the door behind me.

I'm never going to let Jared work again... seriously! She has been a pain all evening because he hasn't been here. She's gotten so used to having him around, its strange when he's not here. I feel the same way. Normally, Jared hugged her and kissed her cheek at bedtime but he wasn't here tonight to do it and it upset her. And he's not here to give me cuddles. Yet. I mean, its just gone seven fifteen.

"Hey! Sorry, I just went home to shower" Jared said, walking to where I stood thinking in the hallway.

"I missed you" I tell him, smiling as I turned him.

"I missed you too" he grinned, kissing me softly.

"Can... can we talk?" I ask, pulling back from him.

"Of course" he replies, nodding as his eyebrows pulled down. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I lead him into the living room, closing the door behind us. "Jared... I never really noticed it before now... but... you're actually quite strange. You have incredible hearing, you run way above the normal temperature, you're fast, always hungry, you work with 'security' for La Push but... La Push has never had a criminal problem...Jared...What's going on?"

He nods, stepping closer to me and taking my hand. "Kim, you know I love you more than anything, yes?"

"Yeah..." I say, looking at him strangely.

"You know I would never hurt you?" he checks, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Of course" I nod. "Jared, what's going on?"

"I've wanted to tell you since the moment we first kissed but Sam...Sam!" he stopped for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "Sam ordered me not to, told me to wait to see if you figured it out. You're close enough and I want you to know, more than anything. Please trust me Kimmy, please."

He pulled me out to the front door, towing me to the back of the house. He tells me to sit on the grass, which, after glaring at him, I do. He paces for a few minutes, running his fingers through his hair. He was stressing out, obviously scared of what he was about to tell me.

"Jared, just tell me" I beg. "I love you, nothing you tell me can change that. Please, just trust me."

"I do trust you Kim, more than anything!" he assures me. "What I'm about to tell you though, you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay, I won't say a word to anybody" I promise him.

"You know our legends, don't you? About the spirit warriors, the men who turn to wolves? Imprinting?" he asks, stopping and kneeling in front of me.

"Yes" I reply. Where was this all going?

He takes both of my hands in one of his, his other hand stroking my face softly. "Kim... they are all true, all of them. I'm a spirit warrior, I turn into a wolf and you... you're my imprint, my mate, my world, my life, my soul-mate."

There's silence that hangs between us as I just stare at him. My eyes sting, tears threatening to spill over. I rip my hands from him, standing up. "So this was all a joke. You and your gang decided to play a prank on little old Kimelle. Thanks Jared, I thought you loved me."

"Kim, no, I swear to you I am not lying" Jared says, standing up.

"I trusted you" I've never heard my voice sound so broken as the tear fell from my eyes.

"Kim, I swear" he says, taking hold of my arms. "I can prove it."

"Prove it then Jared, prove you're not lying" I cry. "Because God know I want you to be telling the truth, I really want us to be soul-mates, I really want this not to be a joke."

He presses his lips roughly against mine, his hands knotting in my hair. I kissed him back with all my worth, pressing myself up against him. My fingers went under the hem of his shirt, tracing the strong lines of his stomach. He moans into my mouth, his hands moving to my butt to pull me closer. I can feel..._him_... poking into my stomach, showing that this could go a lot further. But I can't, not until Jared proves he's not lying.

I regretfully pull away him, looking into his eyes as I whisper: "Show me the truth."

"Please, don't run away" he begs and I can see his eyes shining, not happily though; as if he were going to cry.

"I wont" I assure him. "Not if you're telling the truth."

"Just remember, I would _never _hurt you" he tells me. "The idea sickens me."

"Okay" I nod.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he backs away from me, nodding to himself. Taking a deep breath, he pulls his shirt over his head. Oh... yes! I can't stop myself from checking him out and my eyes are soon looking over his hard chest. My hands twitch as my eyes look over his six pack, wanting to stroke his abs. His hands move to the button of his cut-offs.

"Jared!" I gasp, my voice high; just like my eyebrows.

"I have boxers on" he rolls his eyes. "I need to take my cut-offs off so when I change back, we won't have to talk naked."

"Oh..." I say, not knowing if I was pleased or disappointed.

He removes his cut-offs, throwing them to the side. His stood in front of me in nothing but his boxers, his jaw set in a straight line with an expression of concentration. As I watch him, he starts to shake, his body soon becoming a blur. Suddenly, he exploded; sending bits of material flying. In his place was a gigantic wolf. His fur was brown, darker around the eyes to make it look like he wore a mask... his eyes were soft, kind as they looked at me.

"Jared?" I ask, my voice quiet.

The wolf whines in reply, dropping to its stomach and slowly crawling towards me.

"You were telling the truth" I whisper, my chest tightening.

The wolf nods.

I rush forward, wrapping my arms around the wolf and burying my face in its...his...fur. The wolf is Jared, my Jared. My boyfriends a werewolf. Oh my god! How?! I mean, I've heard the stories, I know they're meant to protect the reservation. The cold ones... what are they are they real, is that what we need protecting from? Am I safe, is Tilly, Jared?

"Can you change back?" I ask, stepping back, my hand still in the fur of his neck.

He nods, pressing his nose to my neck for a few seconds be stepping back.

"Okay" I smile. I close my eyes, lifting my hands up to cover them.

"Done" Jared says a few minutes later, his arms going around my waist. "Thank you. Thank you for not running away, thank you for not being scared of me."

"Jared, I could never be scared of you... I love you" I tell him, going on my tip toes to kiss him. He kissed me back just as much...

**I know I said I wanted it to be a big thing but that moment is in the next chapter!**

**IMPORTANT: The next chapter will be up soon but before I can write it, I need you to vote for the poll on my profile, if not, answer the questions now:**

**1 .Name one wolf that you wouldn't mind Kim hating...**

**2. Name your least favourite human, either Tilly, Maya or Mike?**

**Thanks, love you all! Hugs and kisses! xxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long :( Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

"How many wolves are there?" I ask, sitting on the sofa with Jared. I'm so close to him, I might as well be sitting on his lap.

"Ten including me. Sam, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady" He replies, listing them off on his fingers. "Brady and Collin are the youngest... you should stay away from them, they are the best at keeping their tempers."

"So, you phase to protect us from the _cold ones..._" I say slowly. "What are they exactly?"

"They're vampires, Kimmy" he tells me, looking me straight in the eye.

"Are we safe then? Is Tilly safe?" My heart rate increases, vampires are sure killers; they wouldn't blink twice at killing my sister.

"Yes... we kill any vampire that comes into La Push" he assures me. "You're safe, I promise."

He'd been explaining it for hours now, about the pack and everything. Its strange... Sam's the leader with Jared as Beta, though Jake should be Alpha because its his birthright but he doesn't want it. Its quite confusing. Then, they communicate by reading each others thoughts, all of them. He told me about why he had first phased. He had had a fight with his dad, it was the night his father left. He also explained about imprinting, telling me how special I am to him. And I believe him; he's trusting me with his secrets after all.

"Its late" Jared sighs, looking up at the clock showing it to be near midnight. "I should go, you need rest."

"Stay! Please, I mean, its so late and anything could happen to you on your way home... plus, you're meant to be here early tomorrow anyway" I shrug, dropping my eyes to my lap.

"Kim, I'm a werewolf, nothing can hurt me" he reminds me with a chuckle.

"oh, yeah, course, sorry" I nod with a hint of disappointment, standing up.

"Hey, wait... do you want me to stay?" he asks, standing up and taking hold of my hands. "Honestly, tell me the truth."

"I do" I tell him, looking up and into his eyes.

"Okay" he smiles, kissing my forehead. "Go get ready for bed then and I'll lock up."

"Jared... You don't have to say, not if you don't want to" I tell him.

"I do" he assures me. "Now go."

I go into the bathroom, looking in the mirror and giving myself a smile. I brush my teeth, taking time to scrub them properly. I then pull my hair from its bundle and comb through it, making it soft as it fell over my shoulders. I go into my room and get into my usual sleeping attire: a top way to big for me and just my panties. Jared's my soul-mate and I'm going to be with him forever; what's wrong with me sleeping with him like this.

I get into bed, laying on my side with the covers pulled up high. I felt the bed did down before a warm arm wraps around my waist. Jared pulls me to his chest, burying his face in my hair and taking a deep breath. I turn in his arms and wrap my own around him. He moves so his back is on the mattress with me slightly on top of him, my head resting on the space just above his heart.

* * *

I shiver as I start to wake up but not from the cold. A warm hand is under my shirt, the fingers trailing down my bare back. Normally, I would panic and scream. I know this hand though, know the heat; it Jared. I sigh with contentment, rubbing my cheek against his chest. I have never in my life felt more comfortable.

I gasp as his fingers touch the sensitive spot at the base of my spine. His chest rumbles underneath me with silent laughter. "Good morning."

I look up at him with a smile. "Stop tickling me, Jar."

"No" he grins.

He rolls us over, pressing me into the bed as he leans over me. His hands attack me, tickling me and making me squeal. I try to pull his hands away but I'm weak compared to him and he only tickles me more. His tickles slow as he presses his lips to mine, kissing me to shut me up. I don't mind though.

I stop fighting and instead wrap my arms around his neck. His tongue runs along my lips, seeking access as his hands grip my hips. I link my legs around his waist as his tongue touches mine, a hot fire quickly building.

"Jared, Kim!" I hear a voice shout, one that I recognise but couldn't name without seeing the face of the owner.

"Leah?" Jared says, confusion written all over his face. We pull apart just as my bedroom door open and a panicking Leah stands in front of us. "What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident" Leah answers, guilt evident on her face. "Collin..."

she stops as Tilly squeezes past her, obviously not wanting to say more in front of her. "Kimmy! Kimmy!"

"Tilly, what's wrong?" I ask, gathering her in my arms.

"She just walked in, she didn't knock!" she cries, looking at Leah.

"Its okay, Til, she's a friend" Jared assures her before turning to me; "Get dressed, I'll go see what's going on."

_**Jared's POV**_

"What's happened?" I ask as I follow my pack sister from my imprints house.

"Collin phased... he was seen" Leah replies. "They got into a fight, he got angry..."

"Who got hurt?" I question. She shakes her head and I could feel the guilt coming off of her. "Leah, who was it?"

"I should have been there, I should have stopped him. Kim's never going to forgive me" for the first time since I've met her, I see a tear roll down her cheek. "She's the first friend I've had in ages, I mean, we've started talking a little in school and I really like her..."

"Leah, honey, its not fault" I wrap an arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze while still walking.

"I was meant to be helping him, Jared. I was meant to keep him out of trouble" Her breaths became more laboured until I could only make out a few words. "Fault... hate... just about breathing... sorry... kid...Sam...Collin...dad...disappointed..."

We round the corner and then I smell it, the blood. I pick up my pace until I'm running. About thirty-seven steps into the trees, a body lies on the floor. Collin sits beside it, head in his hands as he cries. I drop on my knees beside the body, only to see the lips moving, hear words forming.

"Maya, Maya, stay with me" I tell her, shaking my head at the huge cuts across her body.

"Kim" I hear her whisper, but it was so low a human wouldn't have heard her.

"You're going to be okay" I assure her, turning to Leah. "Call an ambulance, for gods sake!"

"It hurts" she whispers, her hand seeking mine. "I'm so tired."

"Stay awake, I mean, come on! Its not even twelve yet, you can't sleep yet" I half-heartedly joke.

"Tell..." she gives a weak cough, clutching my hand tighter. "Kim... it was me. I put the notes in her locker...I'm sorry."

"Shhh, its okay" I assure her, moving her hair away from her blood covered face.

There are four huge scratches across the left of her face, the blood covering the other side too. There was more though. There were claw marks in her chest and stomach... I could see... things I shouldn't be able to; her guts are nearly hanging out. Its a wonders she's still alive, let alone awake. She looks like someone from a horror movie.

Tears mixed with the blood on her face. "I'm scared."

"I know, I know" I say, running my thumb against her undamaged cheek bone.

"Am I going to die?" she asks me before coughing again... bring up fresh blood.

"No, of course not" I tell her.

"Okay..." she glances away. "Mommy."

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon, at the hospital" I assure her.

"She's already here..." she whispers, her eyes dropping. "Over there..."

I glance in the direction but see no one... what? No! She's seeing her dead mom, that means-! "Maya, no, stay awake. Stay with me Maya, please!"

"Take..." she trails off, her gaze seeming to glass over.

"No!" I shout, not realising I'm crying. "Maya!"

I let go of her limp hand, moving to put my hands over her chest. I start pushing down, trying to restart her heart. Plugging her nose, I breath air into her mouth. Her chest rises and falls but still, nothing else happens. I kept on trying for five minutes with no sign... its too late.

"Jared?" I hear the voice that, for the first time, I least want to hear. I tired to shield the body from view but it doesn't work... "Maya! No! Maya!"

She falls to the ground besides me, her hands grabbing Maya's shoulders and shaking her; all while shouting at her. "Kim..."

"No! No!" she cries. "Wake up, please, Maya, wake up!"

"Kim... I've tried...she's gone" I wrap my arms around Kim, pulling her back. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no" she cries, collapsing against my chest.

"Tilly, she's -" I begin to panic, the kid couldn't see this. "She's with Embry" Quil says, I didn't even realise he was here.

"Oh, Maya" Kim continues to cry.

**I was going to kill of your favourite character but I have something planned for Tilly...**

**Katscratch2.0 - why don't you like Tilly?**

**Leave a review :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry its taken so long!**

**Scigeekgirl - well see soon**

**Goofy4ever - she was always the admirer... I just suddenly decided to add this... drama**

**Lunasky99 - wait and see ;)**

**Idkmybffjill1314 - here's one :)**

**Lily-lunn55 - Sorry! I know, had to break a heart somehow ;) it'll get better though, promise!**

**Twiligrl - maybe later**

Maya's funeral was yesterday, her death a few days before. I feel so empty, so alone. My best-friend, one of them, is dead. I'll never see her again, never hear her laugh. I won't see her smile, she her hit Mike over the head for being an idiot. She won't be able to see my children, she won't have any. She won't get married, and she wouldn't see my wedding... she isn't going to be my bridesmaid. What am I going to do? Maya's gone. Forever.

"I'm so, so sorry" Jared whispers as he hold me, running his hand through my hair.

"Why? Why did she try taking the short cut?" I cry. "its not fair, Jared, its not fair."

"I know" he kisses my forehead.

"I can't stop thinking about her, about what she looked like" I tell him. "Thank god Tilly was sleeping. But Jared, oh Jared!"

"Shhh" he kisses me again, rubbing my back with one hand.

"You were with her, was she in pain, was she scared, did she say anything?" I ask, looking up at him. He nods, looking at me with sad eyes. "well, what? What did she say?"

"She... she was scared... and it hurt a little, I think. She... she put the letters in your locker, she was your admirer all along" he replies.

"Maya!" my heart breaks again and I begin to cry.

Maya sent me those love notes. She was my secret admirer and I didn't even know it. I should have known, if I was that good of a friend, I would have known. I may not share her feeling but still! I feel like a waste of a friend, I shouldn't be here any more, I'm a terrible person. I didn't even realise my best-friend had a crush on me!

" I miss her Jar" I tell him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I know baby, I know" he says, rubbing my back.

"She was on her way to see me! If I wasn't here, if I wasn't born than she would still be here, alive" I sob, grabbing a tissue from my beside table.

Suddenly Jared took hold of my face in both of his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Don't say that, don't you dare. If you weren't here, than what's the point of me. I love you Kim, more than anything in the world and I couldn't live without you. I wouldn't want to. What happened to Maya was an accident and, I'm sorry, but it was obviously meant to be... the spirits need her."

"But she was so young! She never even got to live" I tell him. "Her birthday is in two months, she wasn't even eighteen!"

"I know she didn't and honey, if I could bring her back I would" he assures me. "But I can't... no one can... and Kim, you can't go on like this, she wouldn't want you to."

* * *

_**Jared's POV**_

"Will you take me to Port Angeles?" Kim asks, wiping her tears away.

"Of course" I nod. "When?"

"Now" She says. "I'll just shower and get dressed."

"Okay" I nod. "I'll go take Tilly to Emily while you get ready."

"Alright, thanks" she mumbles, standing up and walking from the room.

I follow her out and watch her as she walks into the bathroom. I go into Tilly's room where she's playing with her dollies. I go straight for her bag which is hanging on the handle of her closet. I grab it and put spare clothes in and a few toys.

"Come on, Tilly" I say, grabbing her coat from by her door. I hold it for her, letting her put her arms though. "Pick one dolly to take."

"Where are we going?" she asks, grabbing the dolly with blonde hair, Phoebe; her favourite.

"To Emily's house" I reply. "She's going to look after you while I take Kimmy out, to make her feel better."

"Is it because of Maya?" she questions, looking up at me with her child's eyes.

After a few seconds I answer, "Yeah, she does."

"When is Maya coming back?" she asks, taking my hand as we start to leave the house. "I miss her. She was meant to take me for ice-cream."

"Tilly, honey, Maya's gone away... she's not coming back for a while" I answer, putting her into her car seat.

"But..." she says, her eyebrows pulling down. "What about the ice-cream?"

"I get Emily to take you" I tell her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah" she nods.

She looks out the window as I drive, humming to herself. It sounds like 'Twinkle Twinkle little star'. I smile a little as I listen to her, she's so innocent; not knowing what's going on. She doesn't know what's happened to Maya, doesn't know that she's gone. Poor baby. We pull up to Emily's house and I get out before helping Tilly out. I hold her hand as we walk towards Emily's.

"Em" I call out as I push the door open.

"Jared? Did you bring Kimmy? How is she?" Emily questions, coming out of the kitchen. "Oh, Tilly, hi sweetheart."

"Hey, Em, could you look after her? Kim wants me to take her to Port Angeles" I say, watching Tilly as she runs into the front room, shouting for Claire.

"Of course" Emily nods, taking Tilly's bag from me. "How's Kim?"

"She's getting better, I mean, she wants to go out" I reply with a sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"Good, poor thing" she mumbles. "Go on, go back to her."

"Thanks, I'll come back for Til later" I tell her, walking out the door.

"Are you sure?" I ask her as she lays down on the bed, her hand squeezing mine tightly.

"Yeah" she nods, looking determined.

"Close your eyes then" I whisper, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

The bird was beautiful, perfect in fact. Its done on my back on my right, just above where my panties would end. I got it because of her... Maya. She wanted this tattoo, she has done since we were twelve and in that place. So I got it, for her, to remember her. I always want to remember her.

**I've done a one-shot for Maya! Should I upload it as a separate story or just upload it as a chapter in this one?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (I have the most reviews I have ever gotten on due to this story - so thanks!)**

**Tattoo: data/media/96/tattoo_ **

**I'm also putting the link on my profile in case you cant see it on here.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I did upload this as its own story/one-shot thingy but I decided to make it a chapter too. so, sorry if you've already read it.**

_Dear Kim, _

_I'm okay, I'm alright. I know you're upset and hurt by what's happened, I never planned it. I'm sorry, I never wanted to put you through it, its not fair._

_Don't blame Collin though, its not his fault. He's a wolf and it scared me. I angered him and he... phased... I was too close; it was my fault. The spirits explained everything to me, I understand now. The wolves protect the tribe, I was an accident. You and Jared though?! You two are soul-mates! And he loves you so much, Kimmy, so much!_

_I know he's told you about what I said to him, before I left. I'm sorry I scared you, it wasn't the plan. I couldn't tell you how I felt though, I was too scared. I know it wouldn't have changed anything though. I'm glad I didn't say anything though. You and Jared belong together, you truly do._

_And Kim! You got my tattoo?! I wanted that! I understand why you got it and it does make you look really hot! And I'm actually surprised, and proud, that you didn't cry! I honestly thought you would, so did mom._

_Yeah, my mom's here. I know she died nine years ago but it feels like I only saw her five minutes ago... if that makes sense. She's just like I remembered, still beautiful and funny, kind and strong. I'm missed her so much. I wish you could see us together, the other spirits said we're so alike!_

_I miss you Kim, so much. I'm sorry I won't be there in the future. Have a good life. You were fantastic... and you know what? So was I... I love you, bestie!_

_Maya xxx_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry its been so long! Last Monday I started college but then quit that following Monday. Instead, now I've got an apprenticeship. For updating reasons, I will tell you my times. Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday: 8am - 4pm but don't get home till 6 and then I have to do a little bit of college work that will take about an hour. Tuesday is a college day and I haven't got my schedule but it would probably be like this: 9am - 4pm. So I'll only really have the weekends but don't give up - I will try my best!**

I knew that everyone's eyes were on my as I entered the school, knew they were watching to gaze my reaction to arriving without my best-friend. I didn't feel like giving them the satisfaction of knowing that my life feels like hell, that everything feels like its going down hill in a crazed spiral of heartache and loss. I walk to the entrance of the school building with my head held high, my hand wrapped securely in Jared's.

I hadn't spoken to Mike since the funeral, things had become stressed between us. Jared's 'gang' was right there when Maya died, he thought maybe they had something to do with it. Oh course, I told him it was ridiculous; she was attacked by an animal. He kept going on about it at the funeral until I snapped at him...

"_They were right there with her, Kimmy, they could have done it; you saw them with her" Mike said, looking across the room at Jared and his friends. "They're dangerous, Kimelle, I'm telling you. I don't want you or Tilly round them. They could have killed Maya and made it look like an animal attack."_

"_It wasn't like that, Mike, they found her; heard her screaming" I told him, folding my arms over my chest._

"_How did they get to her so quick then?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me. "I don't want you or your sister near them."_

"_Have you seen them run? No but I have; they're like lightening when they have to be. Jared's been there for me and the guys, and Leah, have been nice to me. They are my friends and you'd do good to remember that" I snap. "I'm a grown girl, Mike, I know how to look after Tilly; I've been doing it long enough. You have no idea what its like raising a child, so don't you dare try to tell me how to run our lives. And I trust Jared with my life and if he trusts his friends, so do I."_

"_Well, don't come moaning to me when someone else gets hurt with them around" Mike growls. "I warned you."_

He had no right to say those things about Jared or his friends. Ever since Maya's death, one of the guys has always been with me to make sure Tilly and I are okay. Normally, during the day while Jared is on patrol, Embry is with us; sometimes bringing along Jacob and Quil. They were a good distraction for both Tilly and I. Tilly and Embry would sit and play with dolls or watch silly Disney films together, or try and pull pranks on Jacob, Quil and I. Jacob and Quil liked to talk to me a lot, wanting to know little things. Jake asked me about girls quite a bit, there was a girl in Forks he likes but he had to win her over because she was dating a Cullen. Cullens... Jared said they were vampires... Quil just asked me how I've managed to practically raise Tilly. I also taught them both how to cook little things; pasta, stir-fry and other little things.

"You going to be okay today?" Jared asks, his thumb rubbing soothing circles onto the back of my hand.

"I'll be fine" I assure him with a nod.

"Hey, Kim!" someone shouts and I turn to see Jake.

"Hi" I force a smile as he reaches us. "What's up?"

"I kissed her..." he tells me.

"Really?!" I grin. "W-"

"She punched me" he finished.

"Oh..." I grimace. "She's just as cold hearted as Cullen. She'll come running back to you though, she loves the attention; you can tell by her stringing you along."

"I don't know" he sighs. "I think its really done now. I... I don't know if we'll ever even be friends again..."

"Jake, don't be silly. Everyone likes you and I love you. Emily probably does too, and Tilly and Claire" I squeeze his hand. "Forks is just a bitch. Hey, I bet even Leah likes you."

"No I don't" Leah says, walking right past us and making all three of us laugh.

"Seriously though Jake, she's not your soul-mate and, I know it sounds harsh, but maybe you should just forget about you love for her" I tell him. "You'll only get hurt in the future."

I had taken to calling Bella 'Forks'. Mainly because she's from there but also because I genuinely don't like the name, never have. After a few more words, Jacob leaves us to go off to his own class while Jared and I head for maths.

By last lesson I'm pissed off. Everyone keeps asking me how I am and its just annoying. I know I've gone through a tragedy but I would like things to be as normal as possible; I want to get back into my old routine.

"How are you feeling, Kimelle?" Mr Rowland asks as I walk into the classroom.

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking that?! Can't I just be left alone and ignored like usual?!" I stress. "I just want things to go back to how they used to be."

Mr Rowland stays quiet as I stop to my seat, everyone else staring at me with wide eyes. I take my seat, Jared dropping down into the one besides me. After a few seconds, Mr Rowland turns to the board and starts today's lesson. I don't listen at all, not taking any notes; my mind stuck on other things.

I saw Mike at lunch and started to make my way towards him, but he turned and walked away. I guess he was still mad at me, which I don't understand why. I wanted to talk to him about what was said but obviously he doesn't. I'm the one who should be angry, and I am, but if he apologises and means it, I'm willing to forgive him.

"Jared, do you know what really happened to Maya?" I ask as we leave the school, heading towards his car.

"Yes" he replies, guilt evident in his voice.

"Will you tell me?" I ask, clicking my belt into place.

"When we get home" he tells me.

"You said 'we we get home'" I can't help but giggle. "I like that."

"You're so stupid" he rolls his eyes, a smile on his lips. "I'll get Til, be back in a minute."

What if Mike had been right in some way? The guys, and Leah, could turn into giant wolves when angry. What if that happened? The act of one doesn't fault them all though. It could have been an accident. The Pack's meant to protect humans, not kill them; they would never intellectually hurt someone. They're all like big teddies anyway, they couldn't hurt a fly... okay, they could kill a vampire but that was to protect the tribe so it doesn't really count.

"Kimmy, guess what I made in school today!" Tilly excitedly says as Jared helps her into her car seat. "I made three pictures, one for you, one for Jared and one for Embry!"

"That's nice, Tilly" I smile, looking back at her in the mirror. "Thank you."

"Is Embry coming to our house today?" she asks as we drive home. "I want to give him the picture I made."

"Maybe" Jared replies.

Tilly had been obsessed with Embry for what seems like ages now but has only really been a week. He's always round to see her, they play with dolls and stuff. She asks for him when he's not their and he always talks about her in school; 'did you see what Tilly done yesterday', 'Tilly can do this...' . It seems like mine and Jared's relationship, yet not romantic. Like our but a best-friend version. But Embry couldn't have, Tilly's just a child. It would be wrong. No, its silly. It nags at me though until I have to know.

"Jared, did he i-" I start, turning to look at him.

"Yes" he interrupts, already knowing my question.

"But she's six!" I gasp, open mouthed as we get out of the car.

"Its not like that" he assures me, help Tilly out of the car. "He won't think of her in that way until she's at least sixteen. Their only friends now. I promise. Kim, I would kill him if he thought of her in that way, you know I would."

That was true. Jared loves Tilly more than anything, I've seen it by the way he acts around her. I know I act like a mother, but Jared acts like her loving dad; even though he doesn't have to. He doesn't have to be there for her, there's no one there making him but he wants to be that father figure in her life; seems as she doesn't really have one. Our real mom and dad aren't ever here really, so why not?

I sit down on the sofa besides Jared after closing the living room door; not that it really matters, Tilly's in her room. "So, tell me everything."

"Collin and Brady first phased a week ago, a day before Maya's death. Leah was out with them, teaching them some basic stuff; you know, hunting. They had just finished and Collin phased out. Leah was on her way home but a few minutes after Collin left, he phased back again. Leah saw where he was and raced to him" Jared explains. "Maya saw him and they got into an argument. Being so new, Collin wasn't able to control it and he phased. He was standing to close to Maya... he caught her as he phased; it was an accident, he didn't attack her."

"So... Collin killed Maya?" I ask, feeling my heart crash.

"Yeah, but it was an accident" he tells me.

"I know" I nod. "Its just... I can't believe it... I don't... I don't want him or Brady near Tilly, not until their under control, Jared, I mean it."

"They won't be near her, I promise Kim" he assures me. "I'll make sure she's safe, and you, I'll make sure your both safe. Embry will look after Tilly too."

"Will you put that stuff on my back?" I ask, changing the subject and turning my back to him,

Collin killed Maya. Collin Littlesea, the little thirteen year old wolf. He was a killer. He killed an innocent human and he'd have to live with that for the rest of his life. I don't know what to think about it. I feel sorry for him but I'm so angry; he killed my best friend. It was an accident though, it wasn't really his fault. It was her fault for making him angry and his fault for shifting, I guess...


End file.
